The Crow and the Wolf
by Orochinaru666
Summary: This is a major Fenris X Zevran story, Characters of course belong to Bioware, plenty of smut in the near future.
1. Chapter 1

Fenris sat in his pigsty of a mansion thinking about two things...Hawke, and what she saw in that elf Zevran. What was so special about him? He's a rouge a lot of elves especially those of the Dalish were rouges. There was a sharp knock on the door, interrupting the elf's brooding. "Vashedan." Fenris said standing up heading for the door and opening it. "What?" He said flatly.

There was a small and very familiar elf standing on the doorstep. Zevran quirked a brow and sighed as he checked over his fingernails, positively nonplussed. "She warned me you would do that," he muttered, shaking his golden hair over his shoulder and glancing up to look the other elf in the eye. The late evening sun hit his golden eyes, glinting as they looked Fenris up and down with an unreadable but faintly interested expression.

"What do you want Zevran, can't you see that I'm busy?" Fenris said walking back inside starting to close the door.

"Are you coming or not?" Zevran responded impatiently. "We are due at the Hanged Man. Or have you forgotten already?" He dropped his hands to his hips, cocking them to one side as he pursed his lips. "Come, my friend, I thought gambling with Hawke, Varric, and Isabela lightened your determinedly dour mood. Or has that changed when I wasn't watching you?" A slight smirk touched the corner of his lips and his golden eyes glittered with mischief.

Fenris scowled, he did forget everyone was meeting tonight. He didn't want to admit it though, so he grabbed his blade, stepped outside, closed the door, and pushed past Zevran heading towards the Hanged Man. With more anger and broodiness in his step than usual.

Zevran made a face, perplexed. He exhaled sharply through his nose, jogging to catch up to his companion. "You have an apology for me, yes? I do not normally accept such manhandling." Any other time he would crack a bedroom joke to lighten the mood, but he rather valued keeping his head right where it was at the moment. He was having a difficult time keeping the annoyance out of his voice as it was.

Fenris continued to walk, not looking at Zevran. "I'm sorry." Fenris said in his Broody tone.

"Would it kill you to mean it?" Zevran said waspishly. "What is your problem, anyway?" He'd already had to deal with Isabela's abuse today and a distant Hawke strong arming him into retrieving the angry elf. If he didn't get either a drink or some "fun" soon, he was going to kill somebody. To be honest, he wasn't particular as to whom at the moment.

Fenris stopped in his tracks and turned to Zevran. "Why are you even still here? Hawke saved you from your crow problem, why haven't you left yet?" Fenris said a slight hint of jealousy in his voice.

Zevran scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is that what this is about?" His tilted his chin up, his full lips twisting into a snide grimace. "Why don't you ask Hawke if you want to know so badly?"

"Because Hawke never gives me a straight answer, she always ends up giggling and changing the subject." Fenris said his scowl no shifting an inch.

"Oh, and should that bother you?" Zevran coolly, narrowing his eyes. "Last I recall, Hawke was not involved with you."

Fenris blushed and cleared his throat. "She's not, I just want to know what she see's in you." Fenris said looking around.

Zevran stopped, opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. After a moment, he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Fenris said sounding angry again.

The Antivan took a deep breath, his laughter slowly dying. "You think Hawke and I-?" He chuckled softly and rested his hands on his back. "No, my dear Fenris."

Fenris only blushed more. "That's not what I-" He paused a moment trying to think of something to say, but drew a huge blank. Fenris stood there now looking like a huge idiot.

Zevran took a deep breath, still grinning. "A drink?" he offered after a moment, glancing up to meet his companion's green eyes.

Fenris stuttered a moment, before sighing. "Yes." Fenris said admitting defeat and meeting Zevran's golden eyes for a moment before looking down and blushing then continued the walk to the Hanged Man.

The Antivan elf strode along beside him, chin high and practically preening in the evening sun. After a few moments, as they worked their way through the crowds on the stairs between Hightown and Lowtown, he spoke. "So, are you pursuing Hawke then? Seeking company of a sort?"

Fenris shook his head. "No not pursuing Hawke, she's in love with that dammed abomination Anders." Fenris said sounding annoyed, then he admitted to Zevran. "But yes I have been seeking company, I just don't know who." Fenris said sighing.

Zevran stopped in his tracks, resting his fingers on his chin thoughtfully. "Is that so?" he said coyly, turning around to face the taller elf. "And do you have any. . . 'requirements' of this person?"

Fenris thought for a moment. "No, I suppose not, unless they don't care that I'm an elf, an escaped slave, or that the fact I'm a walking lyrium vein...wow, I guess there's a lot of requirements then." Fenris said with a not really surprised tone, shrugging, and continuing towards the Hanged Man.

Zevran quirked a brow, smiling to himself as the followed behind his companion. The tavern was crowded in the early evening, human packing the bar calling for drinks. Zevran shrugged and slipped through the crowd, ducking around rather large man carrying several pints. They spotted Hawke against the back wall already at a table with Isabela, Varric, Merrill and Donnic. The elf paused a moment, glancing back to watch Fenris as he realized that Hawke was seated in Ander's lap, her slender fingers laced around the mage's shoulders.

Fenris saw Hawke and Anders. "Disgusting." He said to himself as he found the seat farthest away from the abomination and sat down. Fenris couldn't help but glare at the mages across the table, Hawke was one thing, he owed a debt to her, but Anders, given the opportunity, he would kill him.

Someone sat down at the bench next to him. Zevran lightly touched his elbow, tilting his head and he looked meaningfully between the mages and Fenris. After making sure no one, especially Isabela, was listening, he leaned closer. "You want to be here?"

Fenris broke his gaze of the mages, and glanced at Zevran. "In all honesty, no. Anywhere is better than here." Fenris said quietly enough so no one could hear.

"There are other places to drink," Zevran said quietly. "Though, I am new to the city. Perhaps you would like to show me around, as it were? I'm sure we could find enough trouble to vent your frustrations on, my friend, if blood is what you desire." The elf winked coyly.

Fenris gave a small nod."Lets get out of here." He said standing up and leaving the Hanged Man.

Zevran took a deep breath of the cool evening air, his eyes bright. This city was so busy, filled with what seemed like infinite sights, smells, and sounds. Even Denerim hadn't been quite this chaotic. He loved it. It reminded him, with no small pang of regret, of the markets near the docks of Antiva.

Fenris stood a few feet from Zevran starring off towards the gallows. The scowl on Fenris's face had disappeared and was replaced with a smirk. "Do you think Hawke would hate me if I turned her abomination over to the Templars?" He said sounding like he was kidding, but also sounding like a plan B if he couldn't kill Anders himself.

The Antivan chuckled darkly, glancing back. "There is nothing more terrifying than a woman scorned. With that in mind, give that woman magic. Whatever elation you might feel at your abomination's destruction would be short lived as soon as Hawke got hold of you. In short, temping but not worth the risk." He turned back suddenly, approaching the taller elf. "Surely there are other methods of distracting yourself," Zevran breathed, his voice dropping to an almost husky tone as he spoke lightly into his companion's neck, his warm breath dancing over Fenris's skin. Smirking, he pulled back just far enough to let the cold air fill his absence and drew one of his daggers, running a finger along the keen edge. "So I hear from your dwarven storyteller, there are a number of ruffians and thugs in the darker streets. A few of them carry mages with them, so the rumors go. Perhaps a little bloodletting will ease the tension from your shoulders." He laughed softly. "And if I might say, you are so very. . . very tense."

Fenris stood there a moment before snapping back to reality, he cleared his throat. "Uh...yes thugs...lets go find some." Fenris said blushing a bit and walking towards Hightown, where he assumed most thugs would be this time of night.

Zevran watched him walk away a moment, admiring his long legs and the hint of skin shown by the back of his tunic. If this went his way, he'd be able to fully indulge himself tonight. Blood, alcohol, and sex; what more could a Crow ask for? They meandered through the crowded street, the Antivan following Fenris's lead through the dusty maze that was Lowtown.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes of fighting their way through Lowtown, Fenris and Zevran finally reached Hightown. Fenris looked around for any signs of criminal activity, even if it wasn't a group of mages, he needed to curb the blood lust Anders had brought on. Then something caught Fenris's eye, a group of four slavers carrying what seemed to be a small elf child. "Zevran, see those slavers over by the merchant stands?" Fenris said pulling out his greatsword, his lyrium brands glow soon to follow.

The elf grinned, his daggers appearing in his hands as he slowly vanished from sight. "Yes," he murmured, his voice thick with anticipation. "I do." Zevran disappeared, slipping into the shadows as the sun finally fell behind the high walls of the city.

Fenris whispered into the darkness. "Take out the leader first, we don't need the kid getting hurt." Fenris then ghosted over, still hiding in the shadows, closer to the slavers.

Zevran gracefully climbed up onto one of the stalls, stepping onto the nearby balcony of a noble house. The slavers slowly passed beneath, dragging the child along with leather cord around his wrists. With hardly a sound, the assassin dropped. He plunged a dagger into the throat of the man holding the restraints, knocking them out of his hands and leaving the child to run free. With a crescent kick, he caught the leader across the chin as he spun around to face the threat, wrenching his first dagger free with a spurt of blood and plunging both into the human's chest.

The other two slavers attempted to escape, but with a flash of blue they both lie in pieces in the market of Hightown, Fenris stood up putting away his greatsword away, and dimming his markings. He turned to Zevran. "Did the child get away?" He asked searching the leader's body for any sort of letter showing where they came from, he found none so he just took the leaders payment, 10 sovereigns. He gave 5 of them to Zevran.

Zevran pointed to a small figure hiding in the bushes. The boy peered out and ducked into the leaves again with a frightened gasp. With a sigh, Zevran took one of the coins Fenris had given him and tossed it, the sovereign spinning on the stone a moment before it was a grabbed by a tiny hand. When he noticed Fenris watching him, the Antivan shrugged. "What?"

Fenris shook his head and walked over to the small child and gave him one of his sovereigns as well. After talking to the small child a moment, the kid got up, hugged Fenris then walked over and hugged Zevran before heading to the Chantry. Fenris stood up walking to Zevran's side. "He'll be safer at the Chantry." Fenris sighed. "I need a drink." Fenris said heading back to his mansion.

Zevran smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. "You do have a heart." He chuckled. "The others swear you do not." He clapped the elf on the shoulder. "But enough of this, yes? I am ready for a drink."

Fenris rolled his eyes, and walked back to his mansion. He opened the door waiting for Zevran to come in before closing it. "Make yourself at home, I'm going to see what wine is left in the cellar." Fenris said removing his greatsword before heading down.

The elf brushed the dust off a particularly elegant but old and damaged great chair and flopped down. Despite his earlier efforts, a cloud of gray dust enveloped him, the Antivan coughing and quickly leaping to his feet. Just how long had this place been in disrepair? Was Hawke aware of this? Fenris was essentially living in trash. Nice, probably expensive trash if anyone ever took the time to clean it off, but trash nonetheless. With a sigh, he unbuckled his leather tunic and slid it off, shaking it free of the dust as the cold air touched the bare skin of his back and chest. With a groan, Zevran stretched, shaking his hair over his shoulders as he worked the kinks out of his shoulders.

Fenris walked in, his eyes on the bottle of wine. "Well its not perfect but its better than the ale at the hanged man." Fenris said before looking up. When he did look up his eyes locked on the tunic-less Crow. Fenris didn't say anything just stared at Zevran awestruck.

Zevran hesitated a moment, watching the other elf. Realizing he was being admired, the Antivan straightened and smiled coyly. With slow, deliberate steps, he approached Fenris, reaching out of take the bottle from his gauntleted fingers. "I'm sure this will do just-" he purred, pausing as he pulled the cork out of the bottle with his teeth. "Fine," he finished, taking the cork from his teeth and tossing it over his shoulder.

Fenris caught the cork and threw it on the ground before taking the bottle back from Zevran, taking a drink and handing it back.

Zevran tipped it back, taking a deep swig as the alcoholic warmth spread through his chest. He ran his tongue around the rim of the bottle before he set it down with a deliberate clink. Blinking his golden eyes, he ran his fingers over the leather encasing his forearms. Pretending to forget about the other elf, he began to unbuckle his bracers and slowly slip his gloves from his fingers.

Fenris watched the undressing Crow, he smiled slightly before removing his gauntlets, grabbing the bottle and taking a deep swig from it, shuddering as the alcohol warmed him up.

Zevran shivered, moving closer to slip the bottle from his companion's fingers. They were standing close enough to feel each other's body heat, the Antivan hardly having room to bring the bottle up for a deep drink. He was starting to feel fuzzy and incredibly warm. His eyes traced the faintly glowing lyrium markings on the elf's palm and swirling over the back of his hands with interest.

Fenris watched Zevran as he did this, he set the bottle down on the table before pulling his hand away to remove his armor and tunic, revealing his bare, lyrium branded chest. Zevran watched, enamored. As soon as the last piece of clothing hit the floor, he moved closer and lightly touched Fenris's chest. When the elf did not flinch or shove him away, he gently traced a swirling lyrium line with his fingertips. "Do they hurt?" he whispered, running his fingers down the elf's toned chest. The pads of his fingers were worn smooth from years of training, but just rough enough to elicit pleasurable sensations against bare skin.

Fenris let out a small sigh. "Yes, a little." Fenris said placing one of his hands on Zevran's back and running it down, tracing the Crows curves.

Zevran shivered and moved closer, brushing his lips against one of the markings. It's felt. . . strange but not unpleasant. Warm and full of power. With a sigh, he breathed over his companion's skin and slid his hands around the curve of Fenris's back. Zevran closed his lips over the soft skin at the junction of neck and shoulder, kissing a path along the lyrium towards the elf's jaw.

Fenris let out a small moan tilting his head back letting Zevran get to more of the lyrium line he was tracing. Fenris couldn't understand it, but he was strangely becoming attracted to the Crow, he suddenly became more appealing than any of the women companions he knew, especially Hawke.


	3. Chapter 3

Zevran growled low in his throat, lightly closing his teeth on the elf's sensitive skin before grabbing Fenris around the neck to pull him lower and closer. His lips found the elf's long sensitive ears, his teeth lightly nibbling on his ear lobe as his fingers tangled in his soft white hair.

Fenris growled back, his markings now glowing, he took hold of Zevran lifting him up and leaning him against a wall kissing the hollow of Zevran's neck working his way up to Zevran's jaw.

Zevran gasped and wrapped his legs around his partner's slender waist to keep his balance, suddenly wishing he had removed all of his armor. The stone was cold against his shoulders, at sharp contrast with the heat of the other elf's mouth at his throat. Panting against the onslaught, Zevran groaned and dragged his fingernails over Fenris's shoulders and down his back.

Fenris moaned slightly feeling the Crow's nails run down his back, Fenris backed up and set Zevran back down on the floor now teasing him by licking his ear, still holding him in his arms.

The Antivan shuddered, reaching up with a soft sigh to touch Fenris's cheek and force his down. His other hand sliding around his partner's waist, Zevran pressed their lips together with a small groan of need. The kiss was slow at first, deliberate and unhurried.

Fenris slowly melted into the kiss holding Zevran tighter, and closer.

Zevran reveled in the supple warmth of their bare skin touching, running his fingers down the toned muscles of his partner's arms and up his back. He deepened the kiss suddenly, grabbing the back of Fenris's head to pull him closer. He held the fiery kiss until his chest ached, reluctantly breaking for air. Panting, he traced the curve of the elf's lower lip with a finger and whispered in a delightfully husky voice, "Are we to find somewhere soft, or do you prefer me on the table? Either way suits me."

Fenris smirked kissing Zevran, then picking up the half naked Crow, carried him upstairs to his bedroom. Fenris kicked the door open as his hands were occupied, then he walked over to his bed setting Zevran down still kissing him for a moment longer before pulling away to remove his grieves and trousers.

Zevran hurriedly kicked off his boots, unbuckling the rest of his armor and letting it slip to the floor. With a deliberate sigh, the elf arched back onto the bed to stretch, running his fingers down the dark lines tattooed onto his thighs. His eyes remained fixed on the other elf, smoldering as he eyes the grace in Fenris's naked form.

Fenris turned to Zevran slightly, he smiled slowly approaching him and crawled onto the bed, hovering inches above Zevran.

The elf smiled and reached up to cup his face, drawing him down into another sensual kiss. It lasted just a teasing moment before the Antivan let his head fall back onto the pillows. "Tell me what you want," he purred, leaning up to flick his tongue against Fenris's lower lip.

Fenris looked away for a moment, then looked back with a slight frown. "Honestly...I have no clue." Fenris admitted blushing and backing up off of Zevran and sitting at the edge of the bed. "If there was a someone before...that memory died when I received these markings." Fenris said sounding slightly embarassed.

Zevran frowned, sitting up. Someone? He had to admit the very thought made him a touch jealous. He thought a moment before reaching out and taking the elf by the chin. "There is no one else right now. There is just me and what I can do for you." He straddled Fenris's hips and wrapped his arms around the elf's narrow shoulders, pulling them closer together. "I can do," he breathed into a sensitive ear. "Many things." Zevran lightly nibbled on the elf's earlobe before running his tongue along the shell of Fenris's ear, reveling in the spicy taste of his skin. "Whatever you want." He pressed their hips together, shuddering at the intimate contact. "Just ask," he murmured with half lidded eyes, before leaning in to kiss him again.

Fenris wrapped his arms around Zevran leaning into the kiss. He pulled away for a moment staying close enough to Zevran to feel his warm breath on his skin. "Surprise me." He said kissing Zevran again, giving him tongue.

Zevran growled and dragged his fingernails lightly down Fenris's chest, lightly toying with the elf's tongue before taking control of the kiss and slipping his own sensuously into his partner's mouth. He leaned enough of his weight forward to ease them both down onto the bed.

Fenris lied back, still kissing Zevran, a moan escaping his lips when the kiss broke a moment. Fenris wrapped his arms around Zevran's back lightly dragging his hands down the Crow's back.

Zevran arched against the elf's fingernails, groaning. He pressed their hips together, slowly grinding against his partner with a fluttery breath. Pleasure raced through his system, sparks of heat tracing his spine. Smirking, he nudged Fenris's legs open with a knee, bending to kiss him along the jaw line and down his throat.

Fenris moaned his markings in full glow again, illuminating the dark room. He shuddered as Zevran placed the kisses down his neck, growling as he did so.

"Do you want more?" Zevran purred, grinding his hips in slow circles as he traced the lyrium markings on Fenris's neck with the tip of his tongue.

"Yes...yes, give me more." Fenris said growling, the growl reverberating in his chest making him sound powerful. Fenris reached up, running his fingers through Zevran's gold hair.

Zevran sigh blissfully as his braids slipped loose and his hair fell forward over his shoulders and cheeks. He loved having his hair played with. It was a simple thing, yes, and perhaps a little silly; but he enjoyed a partner who was interested in toying with more than what was between his legs. He sighed and leaned into the touches, brushing his lips against Fenris's supple fingers.

Fenris continued to run his fingers through Zevran's hair, sitting up slightly and kissing Zevran on the lips.

Zevran smiled into the kiss, lightly running a finger down Fenris's stomach. He stopped just above his hips, as if asking permission.

Fenris looked at Zevran a moment before looking down at where his hand was, he looked back up at Zevran with his emerald green eyes, placed a hand on Zevran's back and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Zevran let his breath out in a soft sigh, pressing their lips together again as he lightly brushed his fingers against the warm, smooth skin of the elf's hardening length. The touches were light and almost teasing, the Antivan's golden eyes fluttering open to carefully gauge his partner's reaction.

Fenris let out short, low moans when ever Zevran would touch his growing erection, but exhaled sharply when he stopped. Fenris was getting annoyed, but at the same time more turned on from Zevran's teasing.

Letting out a low chuckle, the elf pulled his hand back. He lightly kissed his partner on the cheek with a coy smile before taking a teasing step back. "Oh?"

Fenris growled, but he did it with a smirk on his face. Zevran wanted to tease, he was going to tease right back. Fenris sat up holding Zevran in his lap placing a very passionate kiss on his lips, then placed another on his jaw, then running down his neck. Fenris continued heading down Zevran's chest, but just when Zevran thought he would go lower, Fenris stopped and sat back up, still wearing that coy smirk on his face. "Oh?" He said in that deep, slightly gravely voice of his.

Zevran growled, pouncing him back onto the bed. He kissed roughly at the elf's neck, placing a rather sharp bite on his shoulder as he ran his hands down Fenris's chest with a feverish intensity.

Fenris hissed when Zevran bit him. "That's how he wants to play? Well then, I'm glad to oblige." Fenris thought. Fenris then let out a low feral growl taking hold of Zevran and rolling so Zevran was now on bottom. Fenris then responded with a bite of his own, placed at the base of Zevran's neck.

The assassin gasped, arching. Color flushed his cheeks, the elf tangling his fingers in Fenris's soft hair. "A-ah!" he panted, wrapping his legs around the elf's hips. "You bastard."

"A bastard am I?" Fenris said coyly, leaning down quickly kissing one of the assassin's flushed cheeks. "I don't think so." Fenris said with a smirk, sitting up a little bit.

Zevran growled and tightened his legs around the elf's hips, pulling him back down. "Get back here and kiss me."

Fenris smirked forcing himself to sit up. "Make me." He said toying with Zevran.

Zevran released his legs suddenly, sitting up and leaning into Fenris with a wink. "I can do better." He wrapped his slender fingers around the elf's erection, squeezing gently before slowly stroking the sensitive skin.

Fenris grunted, tilting his head down into Zevran's shoulder a moment before looking back up into Zevran's eyes. "That's not fair." Fenris said, a small moan escaping his lips. "I'm supposed to run this show." Fenris said pushing Zevran down onto his back, causing Zevran to release his erection. He leaned over Zevran a moment before placing a kiss on his lips, then he whispered in his ear. "Turn over." He said, licking Zevran's ear.

Zevran shivered, biting his lip. With a soft breath, he nodded and obediently turned over. The elf arched his back, making a show of stretching his lithe body across the sheets.

Fenris smiled tracing each one of Zevran's curves before mounting himself over Zevran's slender ass. "Hang on my friend." Fenris said seductively into Zevran's ear, then he sat back up, sticking his erection into Zevran, and began to thrust.

Zevran gasped, tensing and tightening his fingers on the bed sheets. He arched slightly with every thrust, shivering and letting out small sighs of pleasure.

With every thrust Fenris delivered a small growl would escape his throat, as he continued feelings of pleasure ran through his entire being. The world around Fenris disappeared all that was here, that even mattered was him and Zevran.

His arms were trembling, hardly able to hold his weight as waves of heat and dizzying pleasure rocked his body. Zevran moaned, resting his brow against the bed and clutching at the sheets tighter.

As Fenris continued he began to see flashes, Fenris just shook his head, thinking it was just him getting a little dizzy, but as he continued the flashes happened more often, taking forms, one of a women another of a man, both elves. They were happy, smiling, and standing in between them was a small elf boy. Fenris couldn't see the boys face only that he had silver and white hair...like he did. Fenris closed his eyes hoping the vision would fade, but when he opened them again, the mother and father lie dead...and in-between them the elf boy that was once small, stood tall blood dripping from his gauntlet hands, he looked up at Fenris, eyes glowing a blood red, and lyrium markings glowing brightly the same color. Then it spoke sounding like him but more demonic. "What have you done?" It said. Fenris snapped back to reality. "No!" Fenris shouted getting off Zevran, wrapping himself in one of the blankets and running over to a wall, leaning against it, head down.

Zevran grabbed to the bed, startled and confused by the sudden change. And perhaps a touch afraid. What had just happened? Did he do something wrong? He didn't really know much of his bed partner. Was he prone to these sorts of fits? Did he become violent? Taking a steadying breath, he pulled himself to his feet with the edge of the bed and glanced back towards his cowering companion. "Fenris?" the elf called softly, afraid to venture closer.

Fenris just stood there not saying anything, but Zevran could clearly see his shoulders shaking. Fenris was crying.

He had seen something like this before. . . The Warden. The Nightmares. A rush of protective affection greeted the memory. Zevran approached the huddled figure, slowly reaching out to rest his hands on the elf's trembling shoulders. "Easy," he soothed. When he determined that Fenris was not going to strike him, Zevran slid his arms around his partner's narrow chest and folded him in a calming embrace, resting his brow on the back of Fenris's neck. "Easy," Zevran soothed again in a gentle whisper.

Fenris turned in Zevran's arms and held him close, burying his head in Zevran's shoulder, tears still streaming down his face.

Zevran was somewhat startled, expecting to be shrugged off or shoved away. Tightening the embrace, he reached up to stroke Fenris's soft hair. He wanted to ask but. . . what if Fenris relapsed again? No, he would not be responsible for that. He would wait until the elf was ready to talk. With a concerned sigh, he pressed his lips against his companion's brow. At least he could comfort Fenris. He had never been able to hold her this way. Alistair would never let him. Instead he had to content himself with watching the bumbling fool try and calm her down with awkward kisses and uncomfortable hugs. Zevran bit back the bitter tang of old jealousy, reminding himself firmly that he had Fenris now. For the moment. As long as the other elf wanted him.

Fenris stayed in Zevran's arms, a few moments later he lifted his head off Zevran's shoulder, his eyes now red and tired from crying, but he did not want to go to sleep in fear that the visions would haunt his dreams. Then he looked at Zevran, a look of fear that you would see in a small child seeking comfort from a mother or father, and said. "Please stay Zevran...don't leave."

His heart was pounding, lost in a strange rush of protective. . . affection? Possessiveness? What was this feeling? Head reeling, Zevran nodded, reaching up to brush a tear streak away with his thumb. "I. . . I won't leave," he said slowly. "I'll stay."


	5. Chapter 5

Fenris smiled slightly. "Thank you." He said sounding like a small child before resting his head on Zevran's shoulder again, starting to nod off a little.

Carefully, he led them back to the bed, easing Fenris down onto the mattress. Throwing the blanket over his sleeping companion, Zevran sat on the edge of the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. What should he do? He was concerned. No, that was putting it lightly. He wanted to find Isabela and Hawke, someone familiar who also knew Fenris; but he couldn't leave the elf alone.

Fenris lied there and eventually drifted off to sleep, snoring lightly.

Zevran watched him for awhile to make sure he was sound asleep. With shaking hands, he pulled his armor back on and sheathed his knives across his back. Moving quickly, he dashed out of the house. Hawke only lived a block or two away. He could find her and bring her back in time. The cold night air raced through his loose hair, sending shivers down his spine as he jogged into High Town's central square. Finding her door, Zevran hammered on the reinforced wood, calling out her name.

A tired Hawke answered the door to see Zevran, she rubbed her eyes. "Zevran? What's the matter?" Hawke said tiredly.

"It's Fenris. Please come quickly. I don't know what to do," he responded breathlessly. He did not seem his usual composed or witty self.

"What's wrong?" Hawke asked concerned putting a robe on and walking outside to Zevran.

"We were. . ." Zevran started, pausing and rethinking his words. "He just. . . He panicked. Something frightened him. He was . . . crying, Hawke."

"Crying?" Hawke paused a moment to make sure she heard Zevran correctly. "What were you guys doing? I can't help Fenris unless I know how it happened." Hawke said now waiting for an answer from Zevran, she wasn't going anywhere till she got one.

Zevran sighed and looked away, resting his hands on his hips. "Am I being that obtuse? You know me, Hawke. What do you think we were doing?"

"Ah. Well that explains it." Hawke said walking over putting her arm around him. " The same thing happened a couple years back when I was in-between guys, so to speak." Hawke said smiling slightly. "Past memories came to light Zevran and if he was crying, it must have been a really bad one." Hawke said.

"He told me not to leave. I don't want to leave him alone like this, but I need your guidance." Zevran sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I shouldn't care, but-" The elf sighed again, more exasperated this time.

"But what Zevran?" Hawke said stepping slightly in front of him, her hand now on his shoulder. "You can tell me." She said smiling.

He inhaled sharply, looking away again. "Is that why you left him? The nightmares?" Zevran said, changing the subject.

"No. I left him because he didn't support my fight against the Templars, Anders does." Hawke said getting a small frown on her face. "Don't change the subject Zevran, you can tell me anything you know that." Hawke said gently grabbing his face, making him look at her. "Tell me." She said.

The elf made a pained face and closed his eyes. "I can't. . . after Rinna, after the Warden. . . I. . . " He took a breath, pulling his head out of her hands. "It's nothing."

Hawke frowned. "Zevran its not nothing." She said angry now, stepping in front of him, putting her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back against the wall. "Zevran, please...what is it?" Hawke said in a less angry tone.

He was startled by her boldness, eyes wide and unsure as he stared up at her. "I cannot do what I used to do. I am not myself anymore," he started slowly. "I'm finding it difficult to stay. . . unattached. I had an interest in your Fenris the moment he confronted me in that cave, when you were sent to hunt me for the Crows. I should have known better."

Hawke loosened her grip a little. "Alright...go on." She said.

"Go on?" Zevran retorted, starting to lose his temper. The frustration and confusion was very evident in his voice. "Go on with what? I'm telling you I have an interest in your elf. I shouldn't care. I hardly know him. I could have walked out of that room and I haven't and I don't know why. So don't 'Go on' me, Hawke."

Hawke sighed. "I'm trying to find out why Zevran, why you choose to stay." She said responding with some anger in her voice. If Hawke was a loose canon she would have hit Zevran, but she didn't. She looked down a moment, deep in thought, then looked back up starring into Zevran's eyes. "Zevran...do you love him?" Hawke asked in all seriousness.

Zevran scoffed, frowning. "I am a Crow. I do not love." His golden eyes flashed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If you must know, I rather missed the company I had with the Warden. Yes, it was constantly moving, but I had a home, a group I belonged with. Even with the Crows, I had a team. I don't like running lone wolf, as it were. You are not my Warden, but I like you Hawke." He shrugged. "And Isabela. She is a familiar face, though I wouldn't go so far as to call her a friend." He pursed his lips, seemingly unable to avoid answering her other question. Zevran made a face and looked away again with a heavy sigh. "I. . . look, I hardly know the elf. If you're looking for feelings, you'll need to give it time. I don't know how you fell in love, but if it took a few words and some alcohol, then you were sorely deceived. I just feel. . . something. I don't know what it is. Give me time to sort it out."

Hawke released her grip on Zevran. "Alright...I won't push you further." She turned and walked back to her door. "Word of advice though Zevran, don't ask him about the memory...it will just upset him." Hawke said opening her door and stepping inside, she turned to Zevran and gave him a slight smile. "Goodnight Zevran." She said.

Zevran found himself unable to return it, his insides churning with apprehension. He stared at her door long after she had already closed it, trying to sort his thoughts. He was afraid. It had all started with the Warden. He had similar feelings for her, unexplainable feelings that also frightened him. Alistair had seen to it that these feelings could not come to light. He had hated the man at the time, but now he was grateful. Perhaps these things were best left to the darkness. Now here he was, struggling with himself again. Why? Why had he thought this was a good idea? His mind had never been right since Rinna's death. Why did he go seeking companionship in Fenris's bed? The night felt much colder as he pushed himself off the wall and began to trudge back to the elf's decrepit manor. He could leave now. Run away and be done with it. Let someone else tend to the elf's mental hurts. Zevran dug his fingernails into his arms, finding himself physically unable to turn from his path. The guilt alone was enough to keep his feet moving, one step at a time. No, he could not abandon someone like this. Not when he had the slightest inkling that he might care for them. Damn it all. He was exhausted when he pushed open the door to the manor with a long, loud creak.


	6. Chapter 6

Fenris sat in his room, fully armored, starring into the fireplace, a couple of empty wine bottles sat next to him. He glanced at Zevran when he walked in, but didn't say anything.

The Antivan froze, his heart sinking. He had hoped to return before the elf awakened. He hesitated at the entrance, resting a hand on the door frame. "Fenris-" he started.

Fenris held up a hand stopping him, but then waved it, indicating he wanted Zevran to come closer.

Zevran cautiously approached, moving to sit beside him.

Fenris was silent for a couple of minutes before he looked at Zevran. "I'm sorry about what happened, if I frightened you." Fenris said pinching the bridge of his nose a moment before starring back into the fire, Fenris had gotten no sleep, Zevran could see it in his eyes.

"I left you," Zevran responded softly. "I broke my promise. You are not angry?"

"After what I put you through tonight? No, I'm not angry." Fenris said sitting up looking at Zevran again.

The elf shrugged and let out a slightly forced chuckle, unable to look Fenris in the face. "Who me? I've been through much worse. You don't frighten me" he murmured, trying to be reassuring. "I was worried about you."

Fenris looked away and stood up, walking towards the fireplace, leaning against the mantle looking down at the fire again. "You'd be the first to be worried, to even care for that matter." Fenris said with a sigh.

"Hawke cares," Zevran said firmly, standing. He approached, reaching out to touch his companion's shoulder.

Fenris scoffed. "Not since she chose Anders, before maybe a little, but not now." Fenris said feeling Zevran touch his shoulder, he reached up placing a gauntlet hand on top of it, enjoying Zevran's touch.

Zevran smiled, feeling suddenly giddy. This was. . . new. "Well then, I care." He moved closer and rested his brow against the back of his companion's neck, squeezing his hand gently. "You are so tense, my friend," he murmured softly, a mischievous smile playing across his face. "But you are lucky. I do know a great deal about massage."

Fenris slightly smiled. He turned to Zevran. "Do you now?" He said interested.

"Very much so," Zevran said with a wink, lacing his fingers behind Fenris's neck in a loose embrace. "But all this armor. It is in the way."

Fenris stepped away from Zevran and removed all his armor and clothes, except his pants. "Is this better?" He said with a slight smirk.

"Perfect," Zevran grinned, moving towards the bed. "Now, come here and lie down." Fenris nodded walking over to the bed, and lying down on his stomach. Zevran unbuckled his armor and slowly let it fall to the ground, approaching the bed in his underclothes. With a smile, he straddled his partner's hips and trailed his fingers down the lean contours on the elf's back. He applied small amounts of pressure, searching for the knotted muscles before gently pressing his thumbs into the aching spots.

Fenris sighed in relief as Zevran began to loosen the muscles in his back. Fenris didn't realize how tense he really was, he was curious to what his neck would be like if his back was this bad.

Zevran slowly worked his way up the elf's back and into his shoulders, bending his head to breathe a warm, blissful breath across his skin. He sat back, still working his fingers in slow circles as he spoke. "You have been with Hawke for many years, yes? How did you get involved with her and her group, if I may ask?"

Fenris stared for a moment before answering Zevran. "Its not really much of a story but what happened was many years ago I came to Kirkwal searching for my former master Denarius. One supposed treasure, and ambush later I met Hawke, then from there I asked her to help me kill Denarius, but he wasn't here anymore. So I figured I owed Hawke for putting her through two ambushes meant for me, and I've been here ever since." Fenris said.

Zevran nodded, running his thumbs up the elf's neck and down in slow circles. "And have you found this Denarius?"

"No. I haven't heard anything from any of my contacts either, but he's out there looking for me, I know this much." Fenris said burying his face in the pillow.

Zevran chuckled lightly. "Very much like the Crows, yes?"

Fenris picked his head up. "Yes, I suppose you could say that." Fenris said stretching a moment, causing his whole back to pop, all the way down. Fenris tilted his head to the side, surprised at the noise his back just made.

The elf laughed, slipping off his hips to lie beside him. "I told you that you were a mess."

Fenris chuckled rolling onto his back. "I guess I was." He said with a small laugh, then he turned his head and looked at Zevran. "Thank you Zevran. Not just for the massage but...for coming back." Fenris said with a slight smile, then looking at the ceiling.

Zevran paused, slightly surprised. He smiled slowly and laced his fingers behind his head. "I. . . yes. I did, didn't I?" He bit his lips and grinned suddenly. "But only for a kiss," he said with a wink.

Fenris looked at him with a slight smirk. "A kiss?" Fenris said rolling onto his side, facing Zevran. "Your serious?" He said resting his head on his hand, still wearing that smirk on his face.

Zevran likewise rolled over, a mischevious smile playing across his features. "Yes, of course. You give excellent kisses. Why would I not wish to return for one?"

"Very well then." Fenris said leaning in kissing Zevran on the lips then pulling back. "Satisfied?" Fenris asked coyly, still wearing a smirk on his face.

"Hardly. I know you can do better than that," Zevran laughed, grabbing Fenris's shoulders and pulling him on top of him.

Fenris laughed slightly, now partially laying on top of Zevran. "What? Do you mean like this?" Fenris said kissing Zevran again, deeper and more passionate this time.

Zevran moaned into the kiss, threading his fingers through his companion's pale hair. After what seemed like an exquisite eternity, they parted for air. The Antivan smiled contentedly and closed his eyes, lacing his fingers around Fenris's shoulders. "May I stay with you tonight?" he murmured. "To make sure you are alright."

Fenris smiled kissing Zevran on the cheek. "If you insist." Fenris whispered, rolling so he was on his back, Zevran still wrapped around his neck and shoulders, partially laying on his chest now. Fenris reached up, running his fingers through Zevran's hair, Fenris did this for a while before laying his head back and closing his eyes, his hand falling from Zevran's head, coming to rest on his back.


	7. Chapter 7

The elf was drifting, his golden eyes fluttering shut as his exhausted body gave into sleep. Dimly he could hear someone hammering on a door. Zevran groaned slightly, reaching up to brush his hair out of his eyes. It took him a moment to realize his cheek was resting on a warm body. The elf sat up slightly, smiling as he remembered where he was. The hammering came again. "Alright, alright," Zevran yawned, reaching down to shake Fenris. "People," he mumbled.

Fenris stirred awake. He moaned sitting up. "Its too early for this." He said getting out of bed, putting the top half of his under armor back on, and walking to the door.

Zevran sighed, reluctant to leave the warm bed. Still, he fumbled for his blades and staggered to the railing on the second floor atrium to look over, still in his small clothes. "Who is it?" he called as Fenris cracked the door.

Fenris still dead tired frowned, turning back to Zevran. "It Hawke." He said leaving the door open, walking back to his room getting the rest of his armor on.

Zevran leaned over the edge as the woman entered, unphased by the fact he was still half naked. "Can we help you?" he called down, his voice tired but playful.

Hawke smiled looking up at Zevran, seeing him with his knifes and daggers, but no armor. "Just checking up on you and Fenris." Hawke said walking up the stairs to Zevran, giving him a quick hug. "So, how are you guys holding up?" She said for only Zevran to hear.

Zevran shrugged, unable to shake the smile he had woken up with. "Oh, you know how it is," he started, trying to disguise his happiness for his usual snarky charm. "He steals all the sheets. Impossible really." Hawke slightly laughed at Zevran's comment when Fenris returned, wearing all his spiky armor.

"What's so funny?" He asked looking at Zevran then at Hawke. "Nothing, my dear friend," the elf responded airily. Zevran pouted slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. "You have made yourself so unapporoachable."

"What?" He said looking at his outfit. "What's wrong with my armor?" He asked.

Hawke is just standing off to the side, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Can I not embrace you without risking my life?" Zevran sighed, clicking his tongue.

Hawke busted out laughing, nearly falling on the floor.

Fenris stood there glaring at Hawke as she lay there laughing, him slightly blushing.

Deciding he had teased enough, Zevran clapped his friend on the shoulder. "I will get dressed, yes? Then shall we find something to eat?" Without waiting for a response, he vanished into the bedroom, leaving Fenris and Hawke alone.

Hawke sat up in tears. "Maker that was rich." She said still slightly laughing. She stood up wiping the tears from her face before looking at Fenris. When she looked at Fenris she started laughing again.

Fenris growled. "Hawke its not that funny." He said getting annoyed.

"Yes it is." Hawke said holding her sides from laughing so hard.

Fenris shook his head and rubbed his brow. "I swear I will never understand you Hawke." He said, wishing Zevran would hurry up.

Zevran hesitated at the door, listening to them. Would she ask Fenris about him? He sensed that the other elf did have some sort of fondness for him, but how far it extended, he did not know.

Hawke now truly done laughing, stood back up. She looked at Fenris. "So...what do you think of Zevran?" She asked him, knowing full well that Zevran was listening in.

Fenris slightly blushed, looking away from Hawke. He swallowed hard. "I don't know...he seems like a pretty nice guy." Fenris said trying to hide the fact that they slept together.

Hawke frowned. "Fenris, you can be honest with me, I won't tell anyone, not even Zevran." She said crossing her heart.

Fenris looked back up blushing more, but he cleared his throat. "I...well I...I think he's kind. No that is insufficient, I think he's amazing " Fenris said quietly.

Zevran rested his back against the bedroom wall, feeling suddenly weak in the knees. He shouldn't be this. . . vulnerable. Why were those words so important to him? He had never cared before.

Fenris realizing what he just said, tried changing the subject. "Zevran are you ready yet?" He said his voice slightly cracking.

"Y-yes," Zevran called, trying to smooth his voice. He strode back out into the hall, absently braiding his hair.

"Zevran are you ok? You feeling alright?" Hawke asked seeing him come out of the room, his hair only half done and the half that was done was messy.

Fenris looked at Zevran also curious to know if he was ok.

"I'm in thought," he returned, managing a charming smile. He sighed in frustration, pulling the half done braid loose again. "Fenris, Hawke, someone, Would you mind?" he asked, combing his hair smooth with his fingers and trying again.

Hawke stepped forward starting the braid again. As she did Zevran's hair she looked at Fenris. "How about you remove your gauntlets and help me with Zevran's hair Fenris." She said not asking, telling.

Fenris rolled his eyes but removed his gauntlets and walked over to the other side of Zevran, starting the braid on the right side. When they were finished Hawke looked at her braid then at Fenris's, Fenris's braid was nicer than hers. She looked at Fenris slightly surprised. "I didn't know you could style hair Fenris." She said.

Fenris talked as he put his gauntlets back on. "Yes, one of the less degrading tasks Hedriana had me do for her when I was still a slave." He said with a small sigh.

Zevran sat between them, rather enjoying the attention. At Fenris's words, he frowned and reached out to touch the elf's arm. "It's not degrading when you do it for me, is it?"

Fenris smiled slightly. "No its not Zevran, I rather enjoyed fixing your hair." He said touching Zevran's shoulder before reaching for his greatsword, then he looked at Hawke. "So, what kind of trouble do you plan on getting into today Hawke?" Fenris asked.

Hawke looked at Fenris. "Hmm, I don't know. Lets ask Varric maybe he has an idea." She said smiling, happily running down the stairs.

Fenris shook his head, then looked at Zevran, smiling at him, before walking down the stairs, following Hawke.


	8. Chapter 8

The Hanged Man was already boisterous, even at this time of morning. Zevran nimbly stepped between the drunks, waking with crippling hangovers and already looking for the "hair of the dog that bit them". He lightly nudged a crawling man out of the way with the toe of his boot. "Lovely," he sighed, his lips twisting in disgust was someone retched in the corner. "And your Varric enjoys this place?"

"I sure do," came the familiar voice from the top of the stairs. Before the dwarf could say another word, a nimble and very shapely shadow raced down the steps. Isabela grabbed Zevran by the front of his armor and shoved him into the wall, resting a bare leg against his waist. "What, you don't like my bar?" she purred, batting her eyelashes. Zevran opened his mouth to protest, his lips immediately engaged by her forceful kiss.

Fenris glared at Isabella. Hawke turned to see his face. "Oh shit." Hawke thought. Fenris walked over tapping Isabella on the shoulder, going back to his normal broody face. Seeing she wasn't going to let go of Zevran, he pulled her off of him. "Isabella continue as you are and you'll suffocate him." Fenris said pushing her away, quickly glancing at Zevran before looking back at Isabella.

Zevran looked stunned, his expression meek and unhappy for a brief second as he returned Fenris's stare, before he straightened and brushed some imaginary dust from his armor. "Thank you," he muttered, making a face at the woman. Isabela shook Fenris off with a huff. "Thank you for that. You know I haven't gotten laid in a week. Here I was expecting to get a good tumble last night, and I hear he went home with you," she snapped, turning on the taller elf. "Hope you took advantage of that!" the captain continued, though it sounded like she hardly believed it.

Zevran smirked slightly and shot the other elf a look that clearly said 'If only she knew'. Isabela turned on the Antivan with equal irritation. "And what the hell was that? You expect me to believe that you've completely forgotten how a kiss works? You didn't even try!"

Fenris stood there a moment hiding a smile and small laugh before becoming serious again.

Hawke leaned over to Varric. "Did you see that Varric? I think Fenris just laughed." Hawke said quietly.

Zevran shot him a wink before shrugging helplessly. "Perhaps I will remember myself next time when strange women assault me in dingy bars." Isabela scoffed and opened her mouth to retort when Varric interrupted her. "Upstairs into my room please." The Antivan frowned and took a quick count of their team before tapping his lip thoughtfully. "Kinky. I'm sure I could muster the strength to handle the women, but I'm leaving Fenris up to you, dwarf." Isabela smacked him upside the head.

Fenris shook his head getting behind the pirate and the crow, pushing them towards Varric's room, Isabella harder than Zevran. "Come on the beardless dwarf wishes to speak with us." Fenris said with a smirk.

Varric sighed and cracked his knuckles before taking a seat at the table inside his chambers. "Alright, now that we've temporarily muzzled the assassin-" he started playfully. "Believe me, dwarf," Zevran grinned. "That is hardly a punishment in my book." Isabela chuckled but kicked his seat. "Hush," she chided. "I want to hear what Varric has for us. Something fun, no doubt." "Indeed I do," he said, sweeping his hands in a grand motion. "Only the best. There is a small party as it were being held just outside the city at one of the noble's chateaus. If the riches and treasure aren't enough to excite you," Varric continued with a wink. "Then let me add that only the most influential and knowledgeable people in the Free Marches are allowed to attend. Information the likes of no other will be in attendance, only a few bottles of alcohol away." The dwarf produced a parchment from inside his coat. "Confirmed in attendance I have several Tevinter Imeprium magisters, Castillion and a few of his thugs, two nobles from Antiva with a Crow guard, and the King of Ferelden and several of his Grey Wardens." Isabela and Zevran immediately recoiled. "Hold on-" she started, soon interrupted by Zevran. "There are several people on that list who really do not like me-" he argued.

Fenris looked up at the word magister and a engraged glare appeared on his face. "Denarius will no doubt be there, he was never one to miss a party with so many important guests." He said looking over at Hawke. "I'm going, I won't let Denarius slip my grasp again." Fenris said standing up.

"We don't know that-" Varric started, holding his hands up. Zevran glanced at Fenris a moment, pursing his lips in thought. "Even if it is not him, the magisters there might know of his whereabouts." Isabela frowned. "Zev, you aren't really considering-? You massacred your way into the Crow's center. You killed their Guildmaster. They will kill you on sight." The elf sighed. "That's if Alistair doesn't get me first."

Hawke stood up looking at everyone. "Everyone just calm down a moment, I haven't decided if we should go, or who should go with me." Hawke said mostly looking at Fenris, Zevran, and Isabella. "If Fenris is going, I am," Zevran said firmly, standing up. "Hey now," Isabela retorted. "Since when did you get all buddy-buddy?" She stood as well, concern in her voice even as she tried to brush it off with a tough act. "You don't risk your life for anyone, Zev. What's your ulterior motive here? What is there that you want?" "I risk my life," he shot back, becoming unusually angry. "I risked my life for the Warden-" "Oh that tart-" Isabela snapped, jealousy creeping into her voice. "Don't you dare-" the elf responded, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Hey!" Varric barked, his voice echoing in the room. "Sit down or I will throw you out. Let Hawke speak." Everyone shut up and sat down. "Thank you Varric." Hawke smiled, but then turned to the rest and frowned. "I can't believe you three, Fenris this is a slight norm for you I understand your blind rage, but Isabella? Zevran? This is not like you at all. I want to know why, Zevran you first. Isabella if you interrupt him I will throw a fireball at you." Hawke said making one appear in her hand.

Zevran looked uncomfortable, slowly sitting down again. "You are wanting to know what exactly?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "What did you do to cause Alistair to hate you for one." Hawke asked. "He. . . doesn't hate me," he murmured, closing his eyes. "He just doesn't want to see me again. That's all. The Warden. . . she. . . she was loyal, she was in love. That did not stop him from seeing me as a threat. I was only allowed to stay because of her, because she trusted me. After her-" He stopped taking a shaky breath. ". . . death, I was told to leave Ferelden. Leave and never return. The King did not want an assassin around that had tried to kill him." Zevran kept his eyes in his lap, the subject clearly calling him intense pain.

Fenris walked over, his glare turning into a slight frown, he sat next to Zevran wrapping his arm around him. "Hawke that's enough." Fenris said keeping his eyes on Zevran, not looking up at Hawke.

Hawke frowned. "I'm sorry Zevran...I didn't know. Isabella, Varric, lets go tell the others." Hawke said seeing they both needed time alone. Isabella and Varric get up following Hawke out of the Hanged Man.

"I don't want to talk about it," Zevran whispered after a long silence. He seemed to shiver, though whether it was from cold or nerves, Fenris could not tell.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Fenris said gently, holding Zevran closer. "I wish I could say something that would help, but I can't think of anything, I'm sorry." Fenris said feeling helpless, unable to comfort his friend.

Zevran blinked slowly, resting his forehead against the elf's neck. "You'd be the first to try," he murmured after awhile, sliding his arms around his friend's waist to return the embrace. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my friend." Fenris said his smile slightly returning. After a moment he looked at Zevran. "Lets return to the mansion, if Hawke wants anything she can come get us." Fenris said breaking the hold on Zevran to stand up, waiting for Zevran.

Feeling vulnerable, the elf grabbed for Fenris suddenly. He pressed his face into his companion's warm chest, just taking a deep and calming breath before letting go. "Sorry," he mumbled, unable to look him in the eyes. "That. . . that sounds nice. Shall we?"


	9. Chapter 9

Fenris put his hand on Zevran's shoulder and smiled even though Zevran wouldn't look at him, he kept his hand there a moment longer before beginning to walk for the exit, with Zevran close behind him. As the two elves walked back to Fenris's mansion, Fenris stopped walking and looked back at Zevran. "Are you alright Zevran?" He asked.

The elf took a deep breath and flashed a smile. "Of course I'm alright," he managed, trying to look reassuring.

Fenris raised a brow. "You don't seem it." Fenris said concerned, walking over to Zevran.

Zevran frowned slightly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Numb," he said after a moment. "I'm just numb." With a shrug, he began pacing in small circles. "My parents were both dead by the time I was born. I was raised in a whore house, bought by assassins. I lost many team mates, and I have killed many people. I know death. Death doesn't bother me anymore. It shouldn't. I'm fine."

Fenris wasn't expecting a back story but nodded his head. "Very well, I won't bother you further. Just know if you need to talk, I'm here to listen...I'll always be here." Fenris said with a smile and hug before continuing to walk home.

Zevran stared after him a moment, torn by indecision. Fenris had nearly reached the end of the street when the Antivan suddenly bolted after him, catching up to him at the corner. Zevran grabbed his friend's slender wrist, fingers brushing the marks on his palm. "Wait-" he started, staring at the ground rather than into his companion's face. "Wait. . . Please."

Fenris stopped turning towards Zevran. "Yes my friend?" He asked.

He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and opened it again. "Can. . . May I stay with you awhile? I. . . I do not feel so alone when I am with you."

Fenris smiled putting his other hand on Zevran's shoulder. "Of course you can Zevran. Stay as long as you desire...because the truth is, its very boring and lonely being all by myself in that mansion and I enjoy your company." Fenris said sweetly before taking his hand off Zevran's shoulder.

"Come then, let us return to the mansion," Zevran smiled, feeling a little lighter. "Perhaps we will have some time to ourselves before Hawke returns." He slid his fingers down Fenris's hand, lightly tracing the edges of his gauntlets as he laced their fingers together.

Fenris smiled tightening his grip a little before they continued the walk home. Neither of them saw Hawke on the way home, when they got back to the mansion Hawke wasn't there. "It seems we are alone my friend." Fenris said with a slight smile.

"Yes we are," Zevran purred, running a finger down his friend's chest.

Fenris's smile became a smirk. "What shall we do I wonder." He said playfully.

"Indeed," the Antivan whispered, leaning in to breathe lightly against his lower lip, tantalizingly close.

Fenris got chills leaning in lightly kissing Zevran on the lips.

Zevran sighed, returning the kiss passionately. He tangled his fingers in the elf's soft hair, pulling him closer.

Fenris broke the kiss for air a moment before wrapping his arms around Zevran kissing him again, more passionately this time.

Zevran backed into the kitchen table, sitting on the edge so he could wrap his legs around Fenris's slender waist, never breaking the kiss.

Just as Fenris was about to carry Zevran upstairs someone knocked at the door. Fenris broke from the kiss looking at the door "You have got to be kidding me." Fenris said very annoyed and disappointed.

"She does have amazing timing," Zevran muttered, slowly unwrapping his legs and sliding to the floor.

Fenris sighed releasing Zevran walking to the door letting Hawke and Varric in. "Here you are," Varric said, chuckling. "Alright, Hawke has some news for you."

"What is it Hawke?" Fenris asked wearing his trademark scowl.

Hawke looked at Fenris then at Zevran. "Your both coming with me to crash the party, along with Varric here." Hawke said smiling, waiting to see some kind of reaction out of them.

Zevran smiled and crossed his arms over his chest, though the grin had a touch of fear to it. "Sounds like fun. When are we going?"

Hawke smiled. "We leave tonight." She said.

Fenris slightly smiled. Not his normal smile, a twisted, revenge filled smile.

Zevran touched his arm lightly, concerned. Fenris didn't pull away but the lyrium markings under his skin began to glow. "Even if Denarius isn't there, those magisters will die." He said glancing over at Zevran before looking back up at Hawke.

Hawke looked down at Fenris. "Easy there Fenris, we aren't just going to rush in, that would be suicide. Varric here has a plan." She said looking at Varric.

"Now hold on," Varric chided. "We can't just kick in the doors and start slaughtering people. Personal grudges aside, we have a mission."

Zevran frowned and tightened his grip on his friend's arm. "I'd like to keep my profile low if I can." He glanced to Hawke before pulling Fenris close to whisper in his ear. "I am an assassin. There are quiter ways. Trust me and I will help you, but please do not put any of us in danger."

Fenris sighed knowing his friend was right, the crazed smile disappeared from his face and his lyrium brands stopped glowing. "Very well." He whispered back, standing back up. "Well continue dwarf." He said.

"Hawke and I can get in. The Amell family still has a great amount of influence in Kirkwall. However, the two of present a problem. I suggest a disguise. Perhaps footmen or Hawke's personal servants." Fenris's scowl deepened but then faded. "I was already a body guard once, I suppose I could do it again." He said slightly annoyed.

Hawke slightly laughed. "What's so funny?" Fenris asked glaring at Hawke.

Hawke smiled. "Don't get me wrong I love the idea, but you are not going to be my bodyguard dressed like that, we need to hide your markings." She said. "And your tattoo is a problem elf," Varric said flatly, gesturing to Zevran. "It's pretty distinct."

"Alright," Zevran responded, rolling his eyes. "How do we fix my face?"

Hawke smiled grabbing the two elves pushing them out the door. "Alright you two, time to learn the wonders of make-up." She said laughing evily.

Fenris tried to escape Hawke's grasp. "No Hawke you can't be serious." Fenris said still trying to get away.

Hawke just continued to laugh dragging them to her house.


	10. Chapter 10

"It is not so bad, my friend," Zevran laughed, grabbing Fenris's other arm and helping Hawke march him up the stairs towards her chambers. He stopped short as a human stepped out of the door, a perplexed and irritated look crossing his face. "Hawke, darling, why-" He made a face. "You know how I feel about this. This. . . elf."

Fenris scowled. "I see the abomination is living with you now...wonderful." Fenris said very sarcastically shaking free of Hawke and Zevran's grip.

"That is none of your business," Anders said coldly, crossing his arms over his chest. "What is he doing here, Hawke?"

"Relax, my friend," Zevran said, offering a smile. "We're just preparing for a grand party."

Anders turned to the smaller elf, "I don't know who you are. Stay out of this." With that he whirled on Hawke. "Party? The Gala? You are taking them? You told me that it wasn't safe, yet you are trusting them? Explain, Hawke."

Fenris growled at Anders. "She doesn't have to explain anything to you abomination." Fenris said angrily.

Hawke turned to Fenris. "Its alright Fenris." She said facing Anders again. "I'm taking them because they can pass as servants. We'll draw less attention this way and be able to complete the mission easily. Also don't talk to Zevran like that, if I hear you talking to Fenris or Zevran that way again I will not hesitate to fry your ass with a lightning bolt. Am I understood?" Hawke said her voice thick with anger and seriousness.

Anders scoffed. "And I can't pass as a servant, why? There are human servants you know." He took a deep breath, his features softening. "Hawke, my love, I just want to keep you safe. I can't stand to stay here and just wait for your return."

Fenris exclaimed in disgust causing Hawke to laugh a little bit. Fenris continued to walk. "Can we just get this mission over with already?" He said shoving past Anders into Hawke's mansion.

"Look, I'm sorry she left you, but maybe it was deserv-" Anders started angrily.

Zevran held up a quick hand, lightly shushing him. "Not advisable, my friend."

"I-what- Hawke, really? Who is this?" the mage stammered. "And why is he getting involved in our affairs?"

"This my dear Anders is Zevran, former member of the Antivan Crows. I'm pretty sure you know of him." Hawke said following after Fenris.

"Wait," he started. "The Zevran? The Ferelden Warden Commander's Zevran? The assassin that was sent to kill them and ended up fighting to save the country from the Blight?"

Zevran dipped into a sweeping bow.

"Yes the Zevran Anders, relax. You might scare him off." Hawke said giving Zevran a quick wink.

Anders shook his head, reaching back to comb his hair back from his face. "Why in the world is he here?"

Zevran tapped his chin thoughtfully. "That is an amazing story, truly it is. One we don't have time for."

"Returning to the point," Anders said, grabbing Hawke's shoulders and pulling her close.  
"Please let me keep you safe. I love you more than life itself. I would lay down my life for you. You can't leave me here for a pair of elves that-" Hawke placed a finger on his lips before leaning in to kiss him. "Anders, I'm going to be fine, Fenris and Zevran are more than capable of protecting me." She said backing away from Anders, leading the two elves into her room.

"I can smell Grey Warden on that one from miles away," Zevran said, his tone not entirely friendly. Still, he managed a smile and turned back to face Hawke. "Nice enough man, I suppose."

"Yes but he can be very needy sometimes, but lets not dwell on Anders." Hawke said pulling up two chairs. "Time to make you boys beautiful." She smiled then looked at Fenris. "Your going to have to take off your upper armor Fenris." She said getting her supply of make-up out.

Fenris scowled. "Why do I have to take off my armor?" He asked glancing at Zevran then back at Hawke.

"Because you have a lot of brands that need to be covered with what I'm going to have you wear as my guard, also I don't want to be risking my life trying to put this make-up on you." She said with a teasing smile.

"Vashedan." Fenris said quietly.

Zevran lightly wrapped his arms around the elf's shoulders, keeping his arms at his sides. "Come Fenris," he said lightly, brushing his lips against his friend's neck. "I had to wear it once. It is not so bad."

Fenris sighed. "Fine." He said looking at Zevran giving him a slight smile. He broke from Zevran's light grip removing the top half of his armor, only wearing loose under armor now. He walked over and sat down in one of the chairs. "Lets just get this over with." He said glancing at Hawke and Zevran. Then he turned to Varric. "Speak a word of this dwarf, I will hide Bianca from you and never give her back." He said with a smirk on his face.

"She'll always come home," Varric said with a chuckle, resting his hands on his hips. "Come, this will make for an excellent tale. You can't tie my hands like this."

Fenris growled but Hawke set a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll burn off his chest hair later." Hawke whispered in Fenris's ear. This made Fenris smile. Fenris looked up at Zevran. "Care to join me?" He said gesturing to the other open chair.

"Not on your lap? How sad," Zevran teased, winking as he plopped down in the other chair, propping his feet up on the desk. "So, Hawke, what do you have in mind? As long as there is not too much lace, I do not think I will mind."

"Well unfortunately as much as I love lace, you two will not be wearing any, Varric will." She said smiling, and looking at Varric.

Fenris could help but laugh. Hawke placed a hand on Fenris's shoulder. "You I have special plans for, I was thinking sleeveless tux. What do you think Zevran?" She asked looking at Zevran.

Zevran made a face. "Are we servants or strippers?"

Hawke laughed. "I'm joking Zevran, but Varric will be wearing lace." She said pulling out her make-up.

"And me?" Zevran said, playfully batting his eyes. "What are you going to do with me?"

Hawke smiled, setting the make-up down and going to one of her cabinets. "Close your eyes." She said.

"Oh, what fun yes? Be gentle with me," Zevran purred, offering her a wink.

Hawke smiled, winking back. Then she opened the cabinet and pulled out a black dress coat, and a pair of black dress pants. Then she went to a different drawer pulling out a dark purple dress shirt. "This is for you Zevran." She said with a smile.

He smiled and took them from her. "I have never even touched cloth this fine. For a servant? Or am I to be something else?"

Hawke smiled. "Fenris is to be my guard, and you are to be my date for the party." She said playfully.

"Very nice," Zevran said, turning to grin at Fenris. "A beautiful woman on my arm and a stunning elf on my rear. What more could I ask for."

Fenris rolled his eyes. Hawke walked back over and began to cover Fenris's brands with make-up. A few minutes later Fenris's brands were gone, Hawke grabbed a mirror and gave it to him. Fenris took the mirrior and looked at himself. "What sort of magic is this?" He said stunned.

"The magic of make-up Fenris." She said smiling. "Alright Zevran, your turn." Hawke made quick work of Zevran's tattoo. "There we go." Hawke said taking the mirror from Fenris handing it to Zevran. "What do you think?" She asked.

"Excellent," he grinned. After a moment, his smile slipped and he reached back to touch his hair. "I don't think simply letting my hair down will do much. Many of the Crow still know my face after all."

Hawke paused a moment. "Dammit, I hadn't thought of that." She said setting down her make up. "Any ideas Varric?" She asked.

"How much of it are you willing to lose, elf?" Varric sighed, stepping forward.

"Lose?" Zevran started, reaching up to touch his hair.

Fenris stood up from his chair. "You don't need to cut off his hair, just change his face." Fenris said standing between Varric and Zevran.

Hawke looked at Fenris. "How in the Makers name are we supposed to do that?" Hawke asked extremely confused.

Fenris smiled. "With make-up Hawke, give him some temporary new tattoos." Fenris said walking back to his chair.

"How many are we talking here?" Varric said, shrugging. "An entire face full of tattoos?"

"Enough to make him unrecognizable." Fenris said walking back over studying Zevran's face. "Probably something around his eyes, and a bit on his chin and neck would be enough." Fenris said standing up straight, walking over to grab his chair moving it closer to Zevran's. Fenris sat down then looked at Hawke. "What are you waiting for Hawke an invitation?" Fenris said.

Hawke jumped slightly when Fenris said that, but grabbed all her make-up every color imaginable was there. Hawke looked at Fenris. "They should match what he's going to wear, so either purple or black I think." She said.

Fenris nodded in agreement then looked at Zevran. "What color would you prefer Zevran?" He asked.

"Which would I look better in?" Zevran murmured, scooting his chair around the face Fenris directly. He lightly smiled and leaned forward, their faces inches apart.

As much as Fenris wanted to he resisted the call for Zevran. He gave a slight smile. "I think a dark purple would suit you Zevran." Fenris said leaning back.

"Are you going to paint on me then? Or Hawke?" Zevran smirked, leaning back in his chair. Fenris smiled.

"Since its my idea, I'll do it, but you can get around your eyes Zevran, I'll paint you an outline." Fenris said grabbing a small paint brush from the pile of make-up, and dipped it in the liquid purple make-up. "Look at me." Fenris said placing a hand on Zevran's cheek beginning to paint the first outline around Zevran's right eye.

"Why must I do my own eyes? I trust your hand," Zevran murmured, trying not to blink as the cold liquid touched his skin.

Fenris smiled finishing the first outline already. "Very well Zevran, close your eye." He said dipping the brush in the make-up again.

"It's very cold," he laughed softly, closing his eyes as he was told. Fenris chuckled at Zevran's comment and began to fill in the outline he had drawn. A few minutes later the first outline was filled completely. "Don't open your eye Zevran, or you'll get make-up in it." Fenris said, trying to make the make-up dry faster by blowing some air on it.

Zevran flinched, laughing. "That tickles! Stop it." Fenris slightly laughed. "You're acting like a child Zevran." He said with a smile, continuing to blow air on Zevran's eye so the make-up would dry.

"Seriously,elf," Varric said suddenly. He gestured towards Zevran. "Given what Isabela has told me about this one, I expect his behavior. Why are you laughing?"

Fenris dipped the brush in the make-up again and began to paint the other outline around Zevran's left eye. "Does it matter Dwarf?" Fenris said trying to concentrate.

"I've known you for how many years? It's just strange," Varric grumbled, leaning back against the wall.

"You're just jealous," Zevran said blithely.

Hawke laughed. "I think its adorable Varric, leave them alone." She said with a smile.

Fenris smiled, making quick work of the second outline. "You know what to do." Fenris said dipping the brush in the make-up again. "Your other eye should be dry by now." Fenris said starting to fill in the outer edge of the outline. Zevran patiently sat still, both eyes closed.

Varric sighed again, clearly frustrated that he wasn't getting the full story. "So, why are you taking this new elf, Hawke?" he said after a moment, sighing and stretching. "I imagine there's some sort of story behind it, though it makes absolutely no sense to me."


	11. Chapter 11

"You'd think I was a rabid dog the way you people go on," Zevran retorted flatly, his eyes still closed. "Don't touch it or it's going to bite you. You fed it and let it follow you home, Hawke? Tell me you didn't turn your back on it!"

Hawke frowned. "Varric I'm surprised at you, judging Zevran like this, you didn't do this to Fenris when we first met. Why are you doing it now?" Hawke said glaring at Varric.

Fenris finished filling in the outline and helped it dry. Once dried he set his hand on Zevran's face. "You can open your eyes now." He said removing his hand, and grabbing a mirror holding it up in front of Zevran.

"If you recall, I did judge Fenris. I especially called attention to your thrill seeking insanity when you took him into your bed," Varric responded calmly. "I just want to know who our friends are, Hawke. I need to make sure your back is well guarded, especially walking into a situation like this." He moved closer, dropping his voice so only she could hear. "He is- was a Crow after all. I can tell you much about them and none of it good."

Zevran playfully leaned into the touch before glancing into the mirror. "That is. . . a bit intimidating, my friend. Not my usual style, but well done."

Hawke lowered her voice as well. "You don't think he would turn on us, do you Varric?" She asked glancing at Zevran then back at Varric.

Fenris smiled. "Thank you, but that's just your eyes, I still have to get your chin and neck." He said holding up the brush.

"Crows are a hard group to pin down. Their preferred method of assassination is to come at you sideways, to get you to let your guard down before they strike and twist the knife." Varric shrugged. "He may be an ex-Crow now, but he went after the Guildmaster himself, made neat work of it too from what I hear. He may act flippant and ridiculous, but I'm telling you that he is dangerous beneath that facade. That is not a knife you need in your back in such a delicate situation as the one we are walking into." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "However, the other side of that coin is a very lucartive one. You will have a fully trained ex-Crow at your beck and call. Provided you can control him. Your choice Hawke. I always err on the side of caution, but you're a little more wild than me. Tell me what you want to do."

"More?" Zevan laughed. "I will be a sight. I thought the aim was not to draw attention to us, yes? Unless you mean to use me as a distraction. I can be very distracting, of course." He offered a jovial wink.

Hawke thought for a long time. "I think we can trust him Varric, I don't see him turning against us." She said watching Zevran and Fenris, she slightly smiled.

Fenris scoffed. "Please Zevran if anything you'll blend right in, or not be noticed at all. Magisters wear very outlandish things when they attend parties." Fenris said beginning to paint Zevran's chin.

"Alright, Hawke," Varric said, annoyance in his voice. "What is going on? You know something about him- them, both of them."

"I shall have to try harder then, yes?" he laughed, trying to hold still. Making sure their bodies were angled away from Hawke and Varric, muttering by the door, Zevran slid his hand lightly and teasingly up Fenris's leg before lacing his fingers on his own knee again.

Hawke smiled. "I don't know what your talking about Varric." She said looking back at Zevran and Fenris, seeing Zevran flirting with Fenris before looking back at Varric.

Fenris's flinched when Zevran touched him, almost messing up the make-up, but Fenris smiled. "Later Zevran." He whispered quietly so only he could hear.

The dwarf rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll ferret it out another way."

"Just reminding you," Zevran whispered back, smiling slightly before smoothing his expression.

Hawke giggled turning to face the elves again. "How's it coming Fenris?" Hawke asked wearing a smile on her face.

"You can't rush art Hawke, he'll be ready when I say he's ready." Fenris said continuing to paint his masterpiece.

"Ugh, that means I'll be ready when I meld into this chair," Zevran sighed, though his complaining had a note of teasing to it.

Fenris smirked shaking his head. He finished with the make-up on Zevran's chin, then he continued down Zevran's neck. "Look up, and do not move." Fenris said placing his hand under Zevran's chin making him look up. Then he dipped the brush into the make-up again and began to paint on Zevran's neck.

Zevran shivered, trying to hold himself still. The sensation of the brush against his sensitive skin was playing havoc with his body. Especially since the object of his current affections was leaning in so closely while doing so. "This is hurting my neck," the elf lied, praying this torture would end soon before he jumped his friend right here on the floor infront of Hawke and Varric. What a story that would make for the dwarf.

Fenris knew Zevran was lying, unlike everyone else Fenris could see right through Zevran. He reached the base of Zevran's neck then set the paint brush down, then without warning helped this make-up dry faster, by gently blowing air on Zevran's neck.

Zevran grabbed his companion's shoulder, digging his finegrnails into his bare arm as he bit a groan back. "Are we finished?" he said, trying to keep his voice even. He hoped, prayed that Hawke was not catching on to his distress.

Unfortunately for Zevran, Hawke knew he was in distress the minute he grabbed Fenris's shoulder. She giggled and walked over to where Varric stood, by her desk.

Fenris stopped blowing air on Zevran's neck. He smiled moving his hand away from Zevran's neck. "I'm done, you can move your head now." Fenris said smiling, putting some of Hawke's make-up away and standing up.

"I'll get you later," Zevran growled softly, his golden eyes flashing as he slowly released Fenris's arm.

Fenris leaned down and whispered in Zevran's ear. "I'm looking forward to it." He said pulling back with a slight smirk on his face. Then he turned to Hawke. "Well Hawke, Zevran has his attire for the party, what am I wearing?" He asked.

Hawke smiled. "Well don't get me wrong, I could care less if you wore your regular armor but..." She stopped.

"But what Hawke?" Fenris asked a little worried.

"I promised Isabella she could make your outfit, since I'm not bringing her with us." Hawke said holding back a laugh. Fenris growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Zevran please kill me." He said sounding serious to Hawke but jokingly to Zevran.

Zevran grinned darkly, turning back to Fenris to whisper, "Karma." He blew a kiss and stood from the chair. "So when will we get to see this incredible creation?"

"It should be ready now, but first you need to get dressed Zevran." Hawke said, giving him a small wink.

"Right here?" Zevran said, winking at her as he reached for the buckles on his armor. "If you insist."

Fenris blushed, quickly leaving the room so Varric wouldn't see. Hawke giggled, she would have stayed and watched, but Anders would have killed her if she did. "Come on Varric, lets leave the lovely assassin to change. Just meet us in the dinning room when you're ready Zevran." Hawke said herding Varric out the door and closing it behind her.

"How dissapointing," Zevran chuckled, slowly sliding off his armor. Several minutes later he emgered, idly toying with his hair as he struggled to get it to do what he wanted. Zevran had parted it to the side, trying to sweep much of it over his left eye and the rest of it behind one ear. Coupled with the silks, he looked like an entirely different person. Fenris just sat there and stared at Zevran, awestruck from Zevran's new look. Hawke jokingly looked around. "Zevran, Zevran where did you go? Oh sir, could you help us find our friend we seemed to have lost him." Hawke said laughing a bit before walking up to Zevran. "Damn Zevran you clean up nicely." She said smoothing out a couple of wrinkles in his suit.

She turned to Varric and Fenris. "What do you boys think?" She asked, primarily looking at Fenris, who was already starring.

"Such flattery, Hawke," Zevran laughed lightly, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "Now where is my transformed Fenris? I had hoped I might see whatever monstrosity Isabela cobbled together." He offered a wink toward his friend.

Hawke smiled. "Now that your ready we can head over to the Hanged Man so Fenris can get his outfit on." Hawke said also looking towards Fenris.

Fenris rolled his eyes. "Lets just get this over with." He said standing up heading for the door.

Hawke stopped him and whispered in his ear. "You might want to get your armor back on first." She said with a small laugh.

Fenris looked down seeing she was right. He blushed slightly heading back into Hawke's room to get his armor back on, closing the door behind him. Fenris emerged dressed. "Alright lets go." He said walking out the door, with his friends close to follow. Fenris and his group of companions traveled through Hightown and quickly made there way to Lowtown. Fenris stopped before the door of the Hanged Man and turned to Hawke. "Do I really have to wear her potential monstrosity Hawke?" Fenris asked, a slight frown appearing on his face.

Hawke slightly frowned and smirked. "Sorry Fenris, I promised her." She said shrugging her shoulders. Fenris sighed opening the door to the Hanged Man and walking in, with Hawke, Varric, and Zevran right behind him. 


	12. Chapter 12

The bar was surprisingly quiet when they entered, Isabela eagerly awaiting their arrival at the foot of the stairs. She bounced once, quirked her finger for them to follow, and bounded up the stairs. When they entered her room, she waved her hand towards the collection of black leather on the bed. "It's finished!" she beamed, grinning. "I've always liked the sharp and unapproachable air to your armor, so I've kept that but less. . . well, less armory. You are attending a party of course." She tapped her chin. "And I've bared a bit of skin. I've always thought you could use a bit more 'baring' if you know what I mean."

Fenris raised a brow walking over to the outfit, inspecting it. "Well, I don't mind the color." He said looking at Hawke and Isabella.

"Put it on," Zevran purred, winking as he strode into the center of the room.

Isabela seemed to notice him for the first time, pausing to size the elf up. "That is not Zevran," she said softly, quirking an interested brow. "And I really like that." "Ouch," Zevran laughed. "I'm not sure how I feel about that." "I can make it feel better," Isabela winked, backing him into the wall.

Fenris growled quietly, walking over to Isabella and Zevran. Once again removing the pirate wench from Zevran. He frowned. "Please don't touch Zevran Isabella, it took me a good hour and a half to paint his new tattoos and I don't want to have to do it again." Fenris said shooing her away. He turned to Hawke. "I'm going to get dressed, please keep everyone out, and don't let Isabella touch Zevran." Fenris said, that last part of the sentence sounding a tad protective.

Hawke smiled. "Alright you heard his Lord Broodyship, everybody out." Hawke said gathering everyone making them leave the room. Once everybody was out and the door closed Fenris sighed removing his old armor to put on Isabella's outfit.

Roughly 10 minutes later Fenris emerged from Isabella's room wearing her creation. The black leather hugged his body tightly. Slit were cut up the sides of his legs, showing tantalizing amounts of skin every time he moved. Curved pieces were cut out along his hips, thankfully avoiding many of his markings. His arms were covered with a series of black straps held tight with ornate silver buckles. The leather was very fitted through his throat, decorative and angled pieces resting against his jaw and lower cheeks. Isabela has thoughtfully provided him with gauntlets, but these were crafted from softer leather. They were ridged just like his own set, but they would never do any damage. The woman, possibly without thinking, has put him in shoes however. The leather boots were very thin and flexible, geometric patterns cut out in pleasing shapes that emphasized his long leg line, but now his toes and heels were no longer in contact with the stone.

The pirate growled low in her throat, her fingers tightening on her arms as he emerged. "That's it, Hawke. I need both elves in my bedroom. Now."

Zevran stared shamelessly, biting into his lower lip as a faint blush touched his cheeks. When he met Fenris's gaze, he quickly looked away.

Hawke looked at Zevran, Fenris, and Isabella. "Maker give the boys strength." She said to herself. She looked at Fenris and Zevran, although as much as she didn't want to say this she did anyway. "Fenris, Zevran, follow Isabella." She said.

Fenris stared in horror. "Hawke you must be joking!" He said moving away from Isabella, walking briskly over to Zevran.

Zevran instinctively reached out and grabbed Fenris's arms, holding him protectively. "I'm sorry, my friend, but no," he said, golden eyes flashing. "This is the one time I cannot obey."

Isabela stared a moment, smirked, then spoke. "Oooooh, I see how it is." Fenris looked down at the floor. He mumbled loud enough for Isabella to hear but not loud enough to know what he was saying.

Hawke looked at Fenris, then up at Isabella. "Maker please don't do what I think your going to do Fenris." She thought to herself, waiting to see what would happen.

Apparently unaware or unbothered by the danger, Isabela smirked and moved to drape her arms over both elves' shoulders. "Don't worry, I can totally accommodate both of you and your. . . needs. I understand how it works."

"Isabela," Zevran started, his tone warning as he glanced to Fenris.

Fenris quickly glared up at Isabella, then grabbing hold of both her arms he slammed her against a closed door, his lyrium brands in full glow. "You will never touch me or Zevran again whore. Especially Zevran. If you so much as look at him I will rip your heart out. Am I understood?" He said his voice protective and angry.

She started to laugh, her smile faltering as she realized that she was in very real danger. Isabela shrugged and nervously laughed, looking away. "Alright, big boy. Alright. I understand."

Zevran lightly touched his friend's arm. "Let her go. It's alright," he murmured into the elf's ears, his voice soothing.

Fenris looked back at Zevran before looking at Isabella. He sighed releasing Isabella, then turned to face Zevran. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand another moment of her touching you." Fenris said loud enough for only Zevran to hear.

Zevran lightly touched Fenris's face, trailing a thumb over his cheek. "She won't," he murmured. "I'm only yours now." Fenris nodded reaching up and holding Zevran's hand.

Hawke stood there. Pretty sure the drama has ended. "Sorry to interrupt but we do have a party to crash." She said.

Fenris growled, releasing Zevran's hand and looked at her. He said nothing. Zevran felt his heart sink as their fingers reluctantly parted. Still he managed a smile and a chuckle. "Of course, Hawke. Let us go make an entrance."

Hawke slightly smiled, she felt bad. Hopefully they survive the night so Fenris and Zevran can be together. She, Varric, Zevran, and Fenris then made there way out of Kirkwal and headed for the party. The garden was lit with thousands of colored glass lanterns by the time they arrived, a whole host of guests in colorful attire floating around the roses. Elves in silken clothes darted nimbly between patrons, offering food and beverages. Music floated down from the ribbon draped balconies, accompanied by the delicate voice of a songstress. Zevran moved happily through the crowd. He had always enjoyed a good spectacle. He had never been invited to a gathering such as this, of course. If and when he did see parties like this, it was always work related. There had always been a mark to kill, which meant no time enjoying the sights and sounds. Hell, most of the time he wasn't allowed to be seen. Right before the main hall were invitation checkers, guarded by four templars.

Hawke stopped. "Maker's breath, its like they knew we were coming." She said turning to face the others.

Fenris growled slightly. "Don't you have an invitation Hawke?" He said slightly annoyed.

Varric chuckled. "Relax. Let your buddy Varric handle this." He withdrew four gold stamped envelopes. "You didn't think I'd left you hanging, did you?"

Fenris saw the invites, he scoffed looking towards the main hall. "Lets just get this over with." He said.

Hawke smiled, taking hold of Zevran's arm and walking towards the main hall, with Varric and Fenris right behind her.

Zevran lightly closed his fingers around her wrist, taking a deep breath. He felt. . . nervous? His heart was fluttering unusually fast and he felt himself drawn back towards the other elf. The Antivan glanced back briefly, biting the inside of his cheek before turning back. Focus. He needed to focus. There were Crows about.

As they neared the Templars, Varric offered the invitations. They hardly glanced at them before ushering thr group into the main garden. Once the group became situated inside, they were immediately eyed by a group of magisters, they had noticed Fenris.


	13. Chapter 13

Hawke bit her lip. "Maker please don't let Fenris be recognized." She thought to herself. The magisters starred a bit longer but eventually looked away. Hawke sighed in relief walking on, getting as far away from everyone as possible.

Zevran's fingers tightened on her wrist, his teeth grinding. He let out a breath as the men looked away, but his grip remained tight. "I do not like this," he muttered. "We should have hidden his face, or at least changed his hair."

Hawke was just as nervous as Zevran was, once they were hidden from the sight of the magisters, she turned to Fenris who was awkwardly calm. "How are you so calm Fenris? Our cover was almost blown." She said trying to think of a way to hide him better.

Fenris looked at Hawke. "If you stress about it Hawke you'll attract attention to yourself. You need to calm down." He said walking over placing a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it.

Hawke relaxed with Fenris's touch. "You're right, I'm sorry." She said looking up at him. "Regardless I want you to wear my cloak and put the hood on, just in case." She said handing him the black cloak she brought with her.

Fenris scoffed but took the cloak and put it on, hiding his face from everyone. "Hawke I look like an assassin now." He said annoying putting the hood down, but still wearing the cloak.

Zevran laughed. "Fenris, my dear, the goal of an assassin is not to look like an assassin. It is hard to sneak up on people when they can clearly point at you from across the room." He winked. "Still, you are intimidating, yes? What do you have to worry about?"

Fenris looked at Zevran and gave him a slight smile. "Very well." He said putting the hood back on.

Hawke stood starring at Fenris and Zevran. Maker let them get through the night and complete there mission without her blowing their cover. They reached the inner gardens, several important guests milling about the center with the host. One of them, a pale elf with silver eyes, immediatly turned around the survey the newcomers. His eyes lingered long and distrustingly on Zevran before the slowly turned back. Even still, Zevran got the intense feeling he was still being watched. Zevran hissed under his breath and froze, returning the stare until the other elf looked away.

Fenris looked a Zevran setting a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it. "Zevran relax, or I am going to have to make you?" Fenris whispered playfully in Zevran's ear.

Zevran did not seem to find the humor in the remark, tensing even further as he took a step back. "We have personal history," he murmured. "That is a very high ranking Crow. He would know my face if he got a close enough look."

Fenris looked up at the Crow Zevran mentioned. Fenris scowled and leaned down once again to whisper in Zevran's ear. "I will not let him touch you, this I promise." Fenris said standing up straight again.

Zevran reached back to lightly touch his arm. "Let us not give him reason to."

Varric glanced back, puzzled by their reluctant to enter any further. "Come on," he hissed. "We need to get through here." Fenris stood beside Zevran as the group followed Varric. Hawke followed behind Varric. "Lets just get this information, the sooner we leave this party the better." She said loud enough for her group to hear.

"What if we split up?" Zevran offered under his breath. "Two of us go for the treasure, two of us go for the information." Hawke thought a moment. "That's...actually not a bad idea Zevran." She said turning to Varric. "What do you think?" She asked him. "Alright," he sighed. "Who with who?" Hawke thought a moment. "Good question...I've got it." She said turning to the rest of the group. "Fenris you will go with Varric to get the treasure, and Zevran you will come with me." Hawke said simply.

Fenris frowned in slight disappointment that he was stuck with the dwarf and not Zevran, but he nodded. "Very well Hawke." He said walking over next to Varric. "Lead on dwarf." He said.

Zevran sighed softly and moved to Hawke's side again, brushing his hair over his left eye to further hide his face. "Alright. Where to?"

Varric nodded and calmly strode through the side arch of the garden, stepping into the shadows as a patrol crossed their path. "So," he started, moving into the candle light again as they approached the side door of the castle. "I've been wondering."

Hawke looked around. "We need to find the hosts study, from what Varric has told me he is a highly trained mage and a noble. Rich and powerful, so expect conflict along the way." She said leading Zevran into the main hall where guests were aloud.

Fenris sighed in annoyance. "I know I'm going to regret asking but what have you been wondering dwarf?" Fenris asked moving to the other side of the door.

Hiding blades on his person had been difficult in the clothes that he had been given, still the elf had managed to stash two small stillettos in his coat front and a heavier dagger across his lower back. He did not relish being matched against trained bodyguards and a mage, however. "Let us not engage if we don't need to," he murmured. "Stick to the shadows. Stay out of sight."

"The new elf that seems to have joined out team, you seem to approve of this one. You hardly get along with anyone. I was just wondering," Varric said casually, his voice clearly hinting at more. He picked the lock on the side door, slipping inside and pulling it shut behind Fenris.

Hawke nodded the she and Zevran slowly made there way past the guards and up the stairs to the floor where the study was, which was seriously lacking in guards. Hawke pulled out a hand made staff, one she easily concealed from view, muttering a few words it became full length. "I don't like this lack of guards, stay on your toes." She said looking back at Zevran.

Fenris shrugged. "He is an elf like I, almost under the same circumstances as I am now. We are both running away from someone. He has my respect, that is all." Fenris said keeping his cool, not wanting to reveal his love life to Varric.

"Already there," Zevran muttered, drawing both stilettos. They made their way silently down the richly decorated halls, their feet making hardly a sound on the plush carpet. After what felt like an excruciating eternity, they reached the oak doors of the study. Kneeling, Zevran slipped a blade into the lock, pushing it up until he heard the bolt click. "We're in," he whispered, slowly pushing the door wide.

"And this business about Isabela never touching him again?" Varric laughed, eyeing Fenris with a knowing eye. "I didn't think you cared about people's bedroom habits." He paused at a large iron gate, bending to pick the lock.

The study was empty, a fire burning indicating someone was just here. Perhaps prepared by one of the servants? Hawke shook her head then used her powers to reveal and disarm any magic based traps. "Your turn Zevran." Hawke said stepping to the other side of the opened door.

Fenris slightly blushed then scoffed. "I don't, its just Isabella is a High Dragon when it comes to sex, I couldn't stand to see other man torn apart be her." Fenris said with a forced chuckle then hearing the gate unlock. "Lets be off then." Fenris said stepping inside the gate.


	14. Chapter 14

Zevran slowly stepped into the room. He held out a hand halfway in and knelt to touch something under the rug. There was a loud click and several sharp metal teeth bit through the fine weave. "Well now," he murmured, smiling as he stood again. "Someone doesn't want us in here." His expression turned serious as he glanced back towards Hawke. "Call me paranoid, but I think we were expected. This trap was freshly laid."

Varric chortled to himself as they descended the long stone staircase. The air grew colder and the torches few and far between. Finally, their feet touched level ground. The room was tall and circular, housing a large number of magically sealed lock boxes. "Here we are," the dwarf grinned, rubbing his hands together. "I'd say now would be a great time to try that pickpocketing trick I recommended. Think your hand can go through metal?"

Hawke stepped into the room as well, closing the door behind them, then walking to where Zevran was. "All the more reason to find what we need and leave." Hawke said looking around the room.

Fenris smirked at Varric. "You insult me dwarf." Fenris said making his hand phase through the metal and unlocking the first box.

Zevran nodded, moving quickly to the ornate wooden desk. With deft fingers, he opened every drawer, the locks clicking rythmically as he picked them. "There," he breathed, sitting back. "Open. Grab what you need, Hawke, and let's go." "Not so fast," came a soft, dark voice from the edges of the room. The pale elf stepped forward, his silver eyes narrowed. "I knew you were trouble." "Oh, you have no idea," Zevran whispered, throwing the Crow a wink as he slid his dagger loose.

"Anything good?" Varric said with a grin, leaning forwards to look.

Hawke sighed, grabbing the information she needed quickly before pulling out her staff. "Friend of yours?" She asked Zevran.

Fenris leaned in pulling out a purse filled with coin, all sovereigns. "There must be hundreds in here." He said leaning back in and pulling out four more bags.

The other elf made a face, taking a step forward. "Do I know you?" he snapped, staring at Zevran intensely. "You sound familiar." "Oh me?" Zevran said, backing towards the door, protecting Hawke. "I'm nobody." "You will be soon enough," the Crow spat, drawing a short sword and lunging forwards.

"Easy there," Varric laughed, pocketing the bags as they came out. "Only as much as we can carry without looking suspicious." He paused, looking thoughtful. "How do you think Hawke and Zevran are doing?"

"Watch out!" Hawke said shooting a fireball at the crow roasting him alive. As the body burned she turned to Zevran. "We should go." She said opening the door, leaving the room waiting for Zevran to follow.

Fenris, after looting on box and already had as much as they could carry thought a moment. A bad feeling welled up inside Fenris, tying his stomach in knots. "We should go check on them, after all our pockets are filled anyways." He said with a slight chuckle.

Zevran took her wrist, racing down the hall. Several guards turned to corner below, forcing the elf to change course. He took them down another hall and out onto a stone walkway over the gardens. There were no guests here, the private pools obviously walled off from the party. They were nearly across when a bright light zipped towards them from the balcony at the other end. The spell exploded, powdering the stone arch and sending both of them tumbling, dazed, into the water below.

"Shouldn't we wait for them?" Varric argued. "I don't want to blow their cover."

Hawke surfaced first coughing, her vision blurred, her ears ringing. When she came to her senses she looked around seeing Zevran floating in the pool unconscious, his make-up had washed off. Hawke didn't care, she grabbed Zevran and got them both out of the pool.

Fenris was about to agree when he heard the explosion. "I think its already blow. Come on!" Fenris said running towards the source of the sound.

Zevran groaned as he felt ground beneath his back, reaching up to touch his throbbing brow. His fingers came away sticky with blood from the stone that had struck him during the magical explosion. Weakly, the elf rolled onto his hands and knees, glacing around for Hawke. Hands grabbed him roughly, yanking his head backwards. A dagger lightly rested at his throat, pressing into his skin. "Look who it is," someone hissed in his ear. "The renegade elf who killed the Guildmaster. You have no idea how good it feels to have you at my mercy, whoreson." Zevran merely growled, his head still to fuzzy to come up with a witty retort. He was less concerned with his own life as he was with Hawke's. She was held by no less than four men, her staff lying broken on the ground in front of her as she struggled. One of the guards gave her hair a yank, exposing her throat and pressing the edge of a sword against her soft skin. Blood dribbled down the blade as it bit just deep enough to intimidate her. As Hawke stood there watching Zevran, then a bright flash of blue rushed pass her downing the four guards that held her. "Fenris." She whispered softly.

Fenris then ghosted behind the Crow(s) holding Zevran and then all Zevran could hear behind him was the crunching sound of ribs breaking and hearts being crushed.

Zevran grinned, turning around to greet the elf. He had never been so happy to see anyone in his life, even the Warden. He was just about the call his friend's name, when another spell hit. This one was powerful, the golden light bursting with enough force to throw both of them back into the wall of the castle. He heard Fenris collapse beside him, the two of them bodily hitting the ground. With a groan, he lifted himself onto his knees, glancing sideways to see their attacker. Great. They had caught the Tevinters' attention. The move was instinctive. He saw the magister raise his staff to cast again, focused on Fenris. Zevran threw himself forward onto his friend's body, protecting him from the attack.

Fenris awoke his vision blurred, but clear enough to make out a wounded Zevran lying in a heap in front of him. Then Fenris just snapped, picking up his great sword and cutting down magisters one by one, shrugging off there attacks like they were nothing.

Hawke ran over to Zevran's side casting a healing spell over him, while she just stared at Fenris in fear and awe.

Though his wounds began to close, Zevran still did not wake. Varric slid into the courtyard, Bianca in his hands. "I've got us an exit. Come on!" he said urgently, glancing around. With a sigh, he rested a hand on his hip. "Can I take you people anywhere? This was supposed to be a heist, not a bloodbath."

Fenris heard Varric, then seeing that the imminent danger had passed, he sheathed his greatsword and retreated to where Zevran and Hawke were. "Go. I've got Zevran." He said to Hawke picking up Zevran, holding him bridal style in his arms.

Hawke nodded, getting up and heading for Varric. Fenris took off after Hawke, as he escaped holding Zevran in his arms he felt…strange, but shook it off as some random feeling and escaped with his companions.


	15. Chapter 15

Everything was fuzzy when he came to. The only thing he was really aware of was that he was lying on something soft. Zevran rolled onto his side, slowly opening his eyes. He closed his fingers on the sheets. . . sheets? The elf sat up suddenly, looking around. He knew this bed. Zevran flinched, reaching up to touch his head gingerly. He could feel the bandages still there. His body ached from the spell, but it was faded. As if it were a week old wound. Healing magic. . . Hawke. . . Moments after Zevran woke up Fenris came through the door.

Fenris seeing Zevran was awake rushed over to his side, holding him in his arms. "Thank the Maker." Fenris whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

Zevran gasped sharply, startled by the sudden rush of affection. "I-I'm alright," he stammered, wrapping his arms around the elf's narrow shoulders and gently running his fingers through the fine white hair. "I'm fine." His heart was hammering, aching to see his friend like this. Without thinking, he gently pressed his lips against Fenris's neck, reassuringly kissing up his jaw.

Fenris looked up, tears running down his face. He kissed Zevran once on the jaw before resting his head on Zevran's shoulder. "I thought I lost you." He said tightening his grip around Zevran.

Zevran managed a small, nervous laugh. "Did you check under the bed? That is where people usually misplace me." Still he continued soothingly petting the elf's hair, keeping a tight grip on his shoulders.

"Not funny." Fenris said with a slight chuckle, sitting up and wiping the tears from his eyes.

Hawke walked in moments later and walked over to Zevran. "How are you feeling?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Aside from the throbbing pain in my head, not so bad," Zevran said with his usual smile, leaning back against the headboard. "How long have I been out?"

"About a week, everyone's be worried sick about you, especially Fenris." Hawke said sitting down in a chair near the bed.

"A week?! How hard did I hit my head?" Zevran exclaimed, sitting up.

Fenris set a hand on Zevran's shoulder. "Take it easy Zevran, your still recovering." Fenris said sweetly, gently pushing Zevran back down.

Hawke sighed. "It happened when we were trying to escape the study. The first explosion you were hit by a piece of debris before we landed in the pool. Then when magisters started to attack. You and Fenris were both sent flying, crashing into a stone wall." Hawke said looking at Fenris a moment before continuing. "I saw you get up but Fenris didn't, then you threw yourself in the way of a spell aimed at Fenris." She stopped there, not wanting to continue the story.

"Well, did we at least get what we came for?" the elf sighed, allowing himself to be pushed back onto the pillows. He subtly curled his fingers around Fenris's hand, gently squeezing.

Hawke frowned. "Well the documents didn't survive, but we have Varric's weight in gold." She said with chuckle. "Good, good, at least that," Zevran murmured, closing his eyes.

Hawke smiled. "I'll cast another healing spell before I leave." She said standing up and doing just that. She smiled at Fenris. "If you need help just let me know." She said sweetly leaving  
Fenris's mansion.

Fenris nodded as she left. "Thank you Hawke." He said as she left the room. Fenris then crawled into bed next to Zevran.

Zevran was surprised by how open Fenris was being with his feelings. Gently, he lay on his side and moved closer to press their bodies together, stroking the side of the elf's face. "Are you alright?" he murmured, furrowing his brows. "I've never had anyone. . . over me. . . I'm not worth. . ." He lost his nerve for whatever it was he was going to say, looking away.

Fenris grunted slightly as Zevran leaned on him. "I'm fine." Fenris said shifting slightly, then wrapping his arm around Zevran. When Zevran couldn't find his words Fenris placed a hand under Zevran's chin making him look it him. "What is it?" Fenris asked in that angelic baritone voice of his.

"Nothing," Zevran murmured, running his hand up his companion's back. He paused as Fenris flinched, sitting up. "You are not fine," he said firmly, almost angrily. "You're hurt. Show me."

"Its nothing Zevran really, please don't worry yourself." Fenris said sitting up and hanging his legs off the bed, his back now to Zevran.

Zevran growled softly, grabbing him by the shoulders and yanking him back onto the bed. He pinned him down, leaning over to stare into his eyes.

Fenris exhaled sharply in pain being pulled back onto the bed. Looking up at Zevran he sighed. "Yes I am hurt, but please don't worry about me. Its not even that bad of an injury." Fenris said hiding most of his pain.

"If it's such a minor wound, then you won't mind letting me see it," Zevran insisted, leaning closer. Their lips almost brushed, but not quite, before he sat back and stared his partner down, crossing his arms over his chest.

Fenris hesitated but gave in and sighed. "Very well, please get off me." He asked so he could sit up.

Zevran backed off him, sitting on his feet as he waited, nervous. "You haven't sought help for a week?" he murmured, his voice filled with concern. Please don't let it be bad. . .


	16. Chapter 16

Fenris hesitated but sat on the bed, more concerned for Zevran then himself. Zevran dipped a clean cloth into the steaming water, wringing it out before lightly pressing it to Fenris's chest. He worked methodically, cleaning the elf's wounds. He leaned close, lips pursed in concentration as he tended to the cuts across his friend's collarbone and neck.

Fenris hissed when Zevran cleaned his cuts. He bit his lip slightly when Zevran touched his collar bone. Zevran paused, his heart breaking everytime his friend winced. He gently combed his fingers into Fenris's hair, pressing their cheeks together as he whispered reassuring words into his long ear. "Easy. It's going to be alright." He pressed the cloth against the raw wound again, continuing to hold the tender embrace.

Fenris closed his eyes feeling the wound on his collar bone being touched again. Fenris whined slightly trying to hold back tears, until he just couldn't take it anymore. He backed away from Zevran tears running down his face.

Zevran bit his lip, closing his eyes in dismay. He couldn't stand to see his friend's tears. He couldn't even bring himself to look. "I need to get Hawke," he murmured, slowly standing from the edge of the bed.

Fenris slowly stood up from the bed covering the wound on his collar bone. "No...you stay, I'll get Hawke." He said setting his other hand on Zevran's shoulder, urging him to sit down.

"No," Zevran responded forcfully, pushing Fenris back down. "I'm in better shape. I will win this fight," he threatened. "I will get Hawke."

Fenris was shocked at Zevran's sudden anger with him. Not wanting to potentially get hurt more Fenris nodded holding up his hands. "Ok, ok relax, I won't go." He said not wanting to anger Zevran further.

Zevran nodded, bit his lip, and took a deep breath. The angry glint in his eyes slipped, turning into something vulnerable. He stepped forward suddenly, pressing their lips together in a fierce kiss. Before Fenris could react, he backed away and quickly darted out of the room. The minutes ticked away. It seemed like hours before Fenris heard the front door open, accompanied by voices arguing in hushed and angry tones. The verbal squabble continued up the stairs. "I really don't think this is a good idea," Zevran snapped as the door was thrown open. Anders strode in, shaking the smaller elf off as he stared down Fenris. "Hawke is resting," he said airily, looking down his nose. "She exhausted her magic earlier and I don't have any spare lyrium on me. Seeing how your friend *insisted* this was a life or death matter, I have come to help." The mage stopped and looked his patient over with a sigh. "What on earth have you done to yourself this time?"

"I wasn't that dramatic," Zevran muttered darkly, moving to sit on the window sill.

Fenris's scowled deepened, but seeing as there wasn't any other option he sighed. "I got hurt and didn't tell anyone about it...for a week." Fenris admitted still wearing the scowl.

Anders sighed heavier this time, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I swear, you stubborn-" He waved his hands in a dismissive manner before picking up his staff and moving closer to the bed. He began weaving golden threads of magic from his fingers, closing his eyes to concentrate. The magic settled over his skin, causing his lyrium brands to flare to life. Almost immediatly, the pain subsided. Wounds closed and bruises began to fade. The mage finally released the spell, staumbling slightly as he became lightheaded. The wounds were not fully healed, but they felt much better. Older. "There," Anders panted. "Now please, the both of you need rest. Eat regular meals, make sure you are replenishing your energy. Do not strain your injuries in any way. I will check in on both of you to make sure you are behaving. Hawke may know some healing magic, but she is no doctor." With that, he turned on his heel and strode through the door. "Good day."

Zevran slid down from his perch, approaching the bed. "What a pompous ass," he muttered before turning his attention to his friend. "How are you feeling?"

Fenris rotated his shoulders some. "Well considering I was just violated by the abomination's healing magic...pretty good." Fenris said lying on his pillow. "I'd feel better if you were over here with me." Fenris said a slight smirk appearing on his face, patting the bed next to him.

Zevran smirked and stretched slowly, his muscles flexing in the dim light. "I don't know. I'm not terribly happy with you right now." Fenris stood up from his bed, walking over to Zevran and wrapping his arms around him. "What can I do to make up for it?" Fenris said with a smile, tilting his head and raising a brow. Zevran leaned his cheek against his friend's chest, inhaling deeply as he closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms loosely around Fenris's narrow waist. There was something so soothing about the elf's warmth, his smell. Everything. "I'll think of something later," he mumbled. Fenris smiled reaching up and running his fingers through Zevran's hair. "Alright." He said sweetly.


	17. Chapter 17

Roughly a week passed, Hawke watched Anders pace around his clinic, he has been doing this for almost 10 minutes. "Anders for Andraste's sake will you please calm down?" Hawke said starting to get annoyed.

Fenris and Zevran stood outside the clinic not wanting to be a part of their stupid argument.

"Calm down!" Anders snarled, whirling on her. "How can you be calm, Hawke? This is- I can't even being to- ugh!" He threw his hands in the air stalking to the other side of the room. "I thought you of all people would understand!"

"I do understand!" Hawke snapped back. "But you being paranoid is not helping!" She retorted.

Fenris looked at Zevran. "And the mighty Hawke swoops down. " He said with a small chuckle. "I give him two minutes to fold," Zevran sighed, sitting on a nearby crate and pulling his knee into his chest.

"P-paranoid? You think I'm being paranoid?" Anders retorted, his eyes glowing softly as he fought not to awaken Justice. "Whose side are you on, anyway?" "The mages side Anders, but this becoming increasingly difficult to protect with all your nightly attacks on the templars!" Hawke shouted, really pissed now, walking up to Anders forcing him to back into a wall.

Fenris heard Hawke yell. "Better make it one." He said looking over at Zevran.

Anders seemed to temporarily deflate as his back hit the wall. His eyes blackened for a moment, the glowing marks crawling over his skin as he suddenly hissed and jerked forward to get back in her face. His voice dipped in pitch, echoing around the room. "If you are too much of a coward to fight-" Justice started, pressing the head of his staff against her shoulder.

"Ooh, what a development. Your minute is nearly up my friend. I still say two. Drinks at the Hanged Man a fair enough gamble?" Zevran returned, winking. Fenris smirked. "Your on." He said turning his ear to the door again.

Hawke knocked Anders staff away with her own, using a mind blast to throw Anders against the wall again. Before Anders could react, Hawke's staff was against his throat glowing. "Don't toy with me Anders." She said her voice thick with rage and slight blood lust.

"I think you just lost my friend." Fenris said looking at Zevran again, still wearing his smirk. Zevran made a face, about to snidely respond when they heard a loud crash.

Anders growled and hit her with a blast of electricity from his fingers, throwing her back into the wall with brutal force. The mage lunged to his feet and started forward two steps before he froze. The darkness faded from his eyes as the marks retreated back into his skin. The man held his head for a moment, waiting for his vision to clear. When it did, he gasped, rushing across the room. "Hawke? Hawke?! My love!"

Zevran kicked the door open, his heart pounding. "What have you done?"

Fenris looked at Hawke, her skin now burnt, a hole passing clean through her left lung and shoulder. His gaze then fell upon Anders. "You fucking abomination!" Fenris shouted, his markings glowing as he ghosted over sticking his hand into Anders chest grabbing his heart.

"No!" Zevran shouted, grabbing his friend's wrist. "Stop it!"

Anders seemed to be torn. His human side looked miserable, willing to let the elf do his work. Justice on the hand was having no part of that, magic flowing from his fingers as he gripped Fenris's breastplate, superheating the metal. Wincing in intense pain, Anders got control of himself again, cooling the metal with a freezing spell before it could cause too much damage. "F-Fenris," he gasped, dropping his hands to the elf's wrist. "I-I n-n-need to h-help her."

Fenris was slightly burned from Justice's attempt to stop him. Fenris growled, oh how he wanted to kill Anders, but Hawke needed him. With a snort of disgust he removed his hand from Anders' chest. "Then heal her you abomination." He said shoving him towards Hawke, kicking his staff over as well. Anders crawled towards her, picking his staff up with one hand and gently holding her head with the other. The man gently slid her into his lap, cradling her in his arms. "I am so sorry," he whispered, tenderly kissing her lips before weaving soft golden light over her wounds.

Zevran immediatly grabbed Fenris, sliding his hands under the leather strap that held his beastplate on and unbuckling it. "Are you hurt?" he said quickly, touching the singed leather on his companion's tunic. Fenris grunted slightly. "Yes, that dammed demon of his burnt me." He said glaring at Anders.

Hawke slowly awoke looking up at Anders, a pained look in her eyes as tears flowed from them. "I am so sorry," he whispered again, petting her hair. "I didn't- I would never- Justice he. . . Hawke, I'm frightened."

"Come, distract me before I have thoughts of killing," Zevran growled, eyes flashing as he glanced to Anders. He grabbed the front of Fenris's tunic suddenly, yanking him closer and kissing him with passionate force.

Hawke just continued to cry, turning her head away from Anders.

When Zevran grabbed Fenris's tunic the leather that burned and fused itself with Fenris's skin was pulled away. A pained moan went into Zevran's mouth before Fenris broke the kiss, reaching up and covering where he was burned. A pained expression on his face.

"No, please my love," Anders begged, pulling her closer and touching her cheek. "Please. I would rather be Tranquil than hurt you again."

Zevran immediately let go, panicking. "Fenris?" he whispered, gently easing his friend down onto a crate. "Oh Maker," he cursed softly. "I am an idiot. That was supposed to help you, not hurt you." He gently opened his friend's tunic to examine the damage.

Hawke frowned forcing herself to sit up from Anders' lap, she was still crying.

Under the tunic Fenris's skin was burned to the third degree, his smooth muscle showing, the dead and burnt skin stuck to the tunic. Fenris hissed from the cool air hitting his exposed flesh. "Dammit." He said with a moan, his hands grabbed the crate beneath him, cracking the wood.

Hawke then stood up leaning against a wall for support, still refusing to look at Anders.

"Hawke," Zevran said, reaching out to grab her wrist gently. "Are you alright?" He wanted to ask her for healing, but only if it would not strain her. He did not wish to ask Anders for assistance, no matter how apologetic the mage seemed.

"Hawke," Anders begged, scrambling to his feet and reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Hawke whispered to Zevran. "I'll be alright." She said gently pulling her hand out of his, then she turned and punched Anders right in the mouth. "Don't touch me Anders! Just stay away from me." She said walking over to Fenris.

Fenris looked up at Hawke and just shook his head. "Lets go." Fenris said standing up exclaiming in pain as his chest muscles flexed.

"Easy," Zevran insisted, pulling one of his friend's arms over his shoulder to take most of his weight. As they limped out of the clinic, leaving a bleeding and broken Anders behind them, Zevran moved closer to Hawke to murmur, "Can you help? I'll figure something out if you can't, but. . ."

Hawke looked over at Zevran and gave him a weak smile. "Don't worry Zevran, it will take time but I can help Fenris." She said looking forward again.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, touching her arm with his free hand. His expression seemed somber, his eyes asking a deeper question. He was not referring to her injuries.

Hawke sighed then shook her head slightly. "Not here. Later." She whispered.


End file.
